Is This Of Destiny?
by Jensen Lillies
Summary: Liana is a girl always drawing and never wanting to be attached to others. She meets Neji Hyuga and feels something she never felt before. She tries to ignore her feelings for him but she loses herself in them while trying to escape her past.
1. Loneliness Is Harmful

**Nightmare**

**8 years old**

Liana was running and running through the forest when a shuriken hit her thigh but she didn't scream out for she learned not to and to be quiet. She fell to the ground clutching her thigh as three shadowed figures surrounded her.

"Looks like we found our runner," one said as she looked up at the person.

"Looks like it," another said as he reached out and grabbed her.

"What do we do with her," another one said.

"Let's see how she can swim," the figure who held her said as they started walking over to a river.

"Let's see daddy's girl swim," he said as he threw her into the river.

**End nightmare**

Liana woke up and held her neck as if she was drowning. She breathed heavily and looked around to see she was in her room.

"Why do I keep having the same nightmare," she said as she started to calm down a bit.

She got out of bed and opened the curtains to her room to let the sun in. She looked out at all the buildings of the Leaf Village, each one colorful and of different heights while the smell of her ink bottles took over the scent of her room.

"Alright, better get ready," she said as she walked to her closet, picked out her clothes and set them on the bed. She took her pajamas off and put the new clothes on. Her new clothes were a dark blue skirt on top of black pants with a white tank top and black fishnets on underneath with her blue fingerless gloves. She then strapped on her shuriken pouch and tied her headband around her forehead. She then brushed her hair and let it stay down for today. She walked from her room to the kitchen.

"What do I want to eat now," she said as she looked through her cabinets.

She finally settled on a bowl of random cereal, poured it into a bowl and poured some milk. She grabbed a spoon and started to eat the cereal while she was walking over to the table and sat down. She finished eating the cereal, walked over to the sink and set it in the sink.

"Alright, time to get to the academy," she said as she walked to the door and put her black flat shoes on.

She grabbed her pen and book that was on a small table next to the door and walked out the door. She shut the door behind her and walked to the academy. She was walking when she heard something that sounded like a train behind her. She turned to see two girls were running neck and neck with each other in her direction. She was about to jump out of the way when she felt someone grab her and pulled her out of the way while she dropped her book and pen and the girls ran past her.

"Thanks," Liana said as she looked at the person who caught her was a genin with pale lavender eyes and long black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Your welcome but don't always count on someone coming to rescue you, you looked pretty weak," he said.

"Weak, that is one thing I am not, I was about to jump out of the way but you grabbed me before I could," she said as she bent down to pick up her pen.

Liana saw that her book was opened to a detailed drawing of her in pain and tears.

"Is this you," he asked as he picked up the book.

"Yes, I mean no, give that to me, that book is my life. Well, I am Liana by the way," she said.

"Neji," he said as he handed her the book.

"Alright, I guess I will see you around," she said as she grabbed the book and her hand brushed against his.

She walked away from Neji and then started to run to the academy.

**Neji's POV**

Neji watched as Liana started to walk but then started to run for the academy.

_Who is that girl_

Neji looked down at his hand that brushed her hand.

_*Nonsense, I have to get to training* _

Neji walked in the opposite direction to meet with Lee, Tenten and Gai sensei.

**Liana's POV**

Liana arrived at the academy and walked inside. She walked to the classroom and walked in to see there was a giant crowd around a desk.

_What is going on_

Liana walked over to see a blonde boy wearing orange and blonde hair was on a desk with his face inches from a boy with black raven hair. She sat at her desk in front of the crowd next to another boy. She was writing and drawing in her book when the two boys she as sitting next to, one of them bumped the blonde into the raven. She looked to see they were both kissing. She drew the picture as fast as she could and was able to draw it completely. She colored in the black parts with her pen and wrote what was happening.

_This book is my life, literally. This book holds almost every moment I lived including my past_

Liana watched as the crowd of girls beat the blonde to a pulp. She looked at the blonde to see he was beaten up pretty bad sitting behind her.

"Alright, class, today you will all be divided into squads of three. Since there is one more, that person will occupy a squad until their sensei arrives. Now let's begin," Iruka said as he read the list of names.

_Great, I wonder who that lucky person is_

"Squad seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" the blonde behind her is cheering while a girl with pink hair sitting next to him was sulking "Sasuke Uchiha" blonde sulks and pink head cheers while the raven boy did not respond at all

_Man, what is with this guy_

"and Liana Parisian will be joining you three. Her grades have far exceeded everyone's grades even Sasuke's," Iruka said as Liana felt everyone looking at her.

Liana looked to see that the raven boy was also looking at her but more with a death glare of some sort.

"You will all meet your senseis after lunch. Until then, I will see you all later," Iruka said as many people left the room.

Liana left with the crowd, grabbed some lunch and walked up to the roof. She sat on the roof and ate her lunch as she was writing in her book. She was starting to draw an image of Neji when she felt someone was staring at her. She looked to see Sasuke was staring at her, again.

_What is with this guy?_

Liana was about to yell at him when he was pulled into the window behind him. She heard some rustling and the window opened. Sasuke was the one that opened the window but he didn't look like Sasuke. She watched as he left.

_Wonder where Sasuke is..._

Liana jumped down to the window and opened it while she jumped in. She saw Sasuke was just untying himself.

"So, did Naruto catch you off guard," she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Guess I'll leave you alone so you can hunt him down," she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait," he said as she turned to face him and he stared at her.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"No," he said.

"Alright, I'll be off then, see you around," she said as she jumped out of the window and walked to the classroom.

_I wonder why he wanted me to wait for him, oh well, nothing I should worry about. I need to worry about who my teammates will be and what they are like._

Liana walked into the room, sat down at her seat and started to draw Sasuke then Naruto. She tend to draw every boy she meets and never other girls. She was halfway done when she felt someone was looking over her shoulder. She looked to see it was Naruto.

"Hey, nice drawing of me," he said as he smiled.

"Thanks, you will especially love this drawing," she said as she flipped to the drawing of him and Sasuke kissing.

"WHAT, you drew that, how could you," he said as she looked around the room to see no one else but her and squad seven were there.

"Where is everyone else," she asked.

"Left with their new senseis, you didn't hear them come and go," he asked.

"No, I didn't," Liana said as she flipped through her drawings to the drawing of her alone in a corner with the shadows of three figures towering over her.

_Damn, not this one..._


	2. New Squad

Liana was about to flip back to the drawing of Sasuke when someone swiped the book out of her hands before she could turn the page. She saw Naruto held the book in his hands and was paging through the book.

"Man, why is there so many drawings of you sad," he asked as she tried to snatch the book from him.

"Because that is past and I don't want to relive it," Liana said as Naruto tossed it to Sakura.

"Then why do you draw it," Sakura asked as she paged through the book.

"I just draw what I think and right know I am thinking of kicking your butts if you don't give me that book," she said as she tossed it back to Naruto but Sasuke caught it opened to the drawing of him she just started.

"This is good," he said as he handed her the book.

"Thanks, I just started it, I hope my new squad is not like you two," she said as she looked over at Naruto and Sakura. She noticed Sasuke was about to say something when the door opened to show two figures. One man had silver hair and the majority of his face was covered while the other guy a bowl cut shaped hair and bushy eyebrows.

"Hello, youth," the bowl cut guy yelled out as he struck a pose that was really odd with everything about him.

Liana was stunned by his stance but drew a bit of it.

"Now, where is this new genin I am to take up as my own student," the guy said.

"That's her," the other guy said as he pointed at Liana.

"Well, hey there, let's go have you meet with the rest of team Gai. I am Gai," he said as he smiled a cheesy smile.

"Cool, see you guys later," Liana said as she walked out the room with Gai sensei.

"So, what is your name," he asked.

"Liana Parisian," Liana said.

"That has a nice ringer to it, what do you mainly fight with," he asked.

"Ink, that is pretty much it, I don't use real shuriken or kunai instead ink and many different types that I make for battle," she said.

"Really, that is different, well we are almost there," he said as they walked up a flight of stairs to a covered veranda.

They walked to the end where she saw three genin were sitting. She couldn't quite make out their faces yet.

"Everyone, this is Liana Parisian, she will be with us because she is too smart for her own class so they stuck her with us," Gai said as he and Liana walked closer and she could see everyone's faces.

"It is great to see you will be joining us Liana, I am Rock Lee but everyone calls me Lee," he said as she looked him over to see he looked exactly like Gai.

"Are you two related," Liana asked.

"Why would you say that," Lee asked.

"Well, you and Gai sensei are wearing the same clothes and have the same hair style," she said.

"No, we are not related but I greatly respect Gai sensei and love to wear my style like his," Lee said.

"Alright," Liana said as a girl with buns on her head stood up.

"Excuse Lee he can be like this. I am Tenten," she said.

"Glad to know I won't be the only girl on the squad," Liana said.

"Great to have another girl on the squad, it tends to be odd with these two," she said as she pointed to Lee and the last person Liana thought she would ever see, Neji.

"Neji, you're on this squad," Liana asked as she looked over at him while he stood up.

"You two already know each other," Gai asked.

"Yeah, he saved me from being trampled by Ino and Sakura this morning," Liana said.

"Really and why didn't you tell us you met such a pretty girl, Neji," Lee asked as Liana felt herself smile.

"It was not worth telling, Lee," Neji said as she felt her smile disappear.

"Neji, that was a little rude, don't worry Liana he is always like this," Tenten said.

"No, it's alright I was just in the way so when do we start training," Liana asked as she looked over at Gai sensei.

"Tomorrow morning at five, we will be running one hundred laps around the village," he said as Liana's eyes widened.

"One hundred laps why so many," she asked.

"Because it is great exercise and will increase your speed," Lee said energetically.

"How does he have so much energy," Liana asked Tenten.

"I don't know and we have been a squad for a little over a year now," she said.

"Really, I didn't think my scores was that good to be on this squad," Liana said.

"They must be if you managed to be with us," Neji said.

"I guess," Liana said.

"Alright, you four, see you all propped and ready at five in the morning at this spot," he said as they nodded and then he ran off.

"Well I guess I will see you all in the morning," Liana said.

"Alright, where do you live," Tenten asked.

"Not that far from here just a little bit further down the road," Liana said.

"Great, I'll walk you home, I live that way as well," Tenten said.

"Alright, see you guys later," Liana said as she and Tenten started to leave.

"See you tomorrow Liana, bye Tenten," Lee said as he smiled and waved to them while Neji just stood there watching them leave.

"Alright, Lee, bye Neji," Liana said as she and Tenten left.

**Lee's POV**

Lee watched as Tenten left with Liana while she was looking at Neji. Lee looked over at Neji to see he was just staring at her as she left.

"Neji, why were you so rude to Liana," Lee asked as Neji looked over at him.

"You know how I am Lee. I don't know her well enough to trust her the way you and Tenten already do and I don't think she is that great of a ninja. I had to save her from being trampled over by two girls. Any ninja knows when to move but she did not," Neji said as he rests his arms on the railing and looking down at the streets below.

Lee rested his arms on the rail as well and looked in his gaze of direction to see he was staring at Liana.

"Really and how was her touch when you grabbed her," Lee asked.

"What do you mean," Neji asked.

"Neji, I know you all too well," Lee said.

"Maybe you do Lee but not as well as you think," Neji said as he left.

Lee watched as Liana turned left with Tenten to her building.

_I think I might know what is going on here_


	3. Liana's Hero

Liana was walking out of the building when she looked up to see both Lee and Neji were watching her and Tenten leave.

"Tenten, do they always watch when you leave," Liana asked.

"No, not really you must have some type of charm on them," she said.

"Yeah right, like I have that sort of charm on boys," Liana said.

"You might," she said.

"Alright, how do you run one hundred laps around the village," Liana asked.

"Don't know, I just do, keep a good breathing motion and just keep running. Either way you will end up exhausted except for Gai and Lee. It just fires them up for another hundred laps," she said.

"How do they have all that energy," Liana asked.

"I guess they were just born with it. Lee is so fast that he has to wear ankle weights," Tenten said.

"That fast, wow, so what are everyone's techniques," Liana asked.

"Well I use weapons from the scrolls that I carry, Lee uses only Taijutsu and Neji uses his Byakugan. You heard of the Hyuga clan," Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I heard about them. Is he of the main branch," Liana asked.

"No he is of the other branches but is as powerful as the main branch. What is yours," she asked.

"Ink techniques that I make up on my own, I normally have small containers of ink as a belt around my waist and around my neck as a choker but I figured I would not need them today," Liana said.

"Ink, that is very different," Tenten said.

"Yeah and unique too so I know many will not expect it," Liana said.

"So, where exactly do you live," Tenten asked as they stopped in front of a building.

"This is it. I live in an apartment on the top floor. I'll see you around Tenten," Liana said as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, see you for training oh and be sure to eat a light breakfast," Tenten said.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up," Liana said as she walked inside the building and closed the door behind her.

She walked up the flights of stairs to the top floor. She was almost at her door when someone ran into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Man, you alright," someone asked as she looked to see it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," she said as he offered a hand.

"Thanks," Liana said as she took it and he helped her up.

"So, how is your new squad," he asked.

"Different and very energetic, we will be running one hundred laps around the village tomorrow," Liana said.

"Great, well I'll be on a survival exercise that has a 66% of failing," he said.

"Have fun with that, see you around," she said as she walked to her door across from Naruto's.

Liana walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. She walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and finally settled on some ramen. She heated up some ramen and walked to the table so she could eat and draw. She drew Lee and Gai sensei together on one page both striking the same cheesy pose. She colored in their dark hair and bushy eyebrows. She finished the drawing and decided to draw Neji sitting the way he did next to Lee and another one of him when he was watching her leave. She finished both drawings when she looked out the window to see the sun was starting to set. She left the book and pen on the table and walked to her room.

"Time to get ready for bed," Liana said as she changed into boxers and a tight tank top that formed her every curve in the right places.

Liana slid under the covers and fell asleep preparing for the nightmares to come.

**Nightmare** **(continued)**

The figures threw her into the water and she struggled to stay above the surface.

"Let's go, I think some ninja are coming," one of the figures said as they all left.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME," Liana yelled as water splashed into her mouth and she went under the water.

Liana kept trying to swim up to the surface but just kept sinking and sinking. She gave up and accepted her fate to the water. She was about to close her eyes when she saw a man with pale lavender eyes above her in the water. He grabbed her around her waist and swam up to the surface with her tight to him, making sure not to let her go.

**End Nightmare**

Liana woke up clutching her throat again and thought of the man with the pale eyes.

"H-He had the same eyes as Neji but looked older," she said and got out of bed.

Liana looked out at the window to see the sun was still not up. She walked to the kitchen table and started to draw the man from her dreams.

"Is this man related to Neji," she said as she looked at the finished drawing to show he looked a lot like Neji with the pale lavender eyes, long black hair neatly kept and his skin was so clean but the man had something green on his forehead like some sort of mark in an x pattern.

Liana picked out a green bottle of ink from the small rack of inks next to the table and colored in the mark on the man's forehead. She set the picture down and looked out the window to see the sun was starting to rise.

"Better get ready," she said as she walked to her room and got changed into clean clothes that looked like the ones she wore yesterday.

She wrapped her headband around her forehead while she was walking back to the kitchen. She ate an apple, closed the book and put it in her pouch. She has a pouch to make it look like she have weapons instead of ink.

"I will ask Neji if he knows the man," Liana said as she threw the core away and walked out the door.

Liana walked to the veranda where she met everyone and saw Lee was there.

"Hey Lee," Liana said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Liana, you ready to run," he asked as she sat next to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said and yawned a bit.

"Is something wrong," he asked.

"No just a rough night," she said.

"Why," he asked.

"Nightmare about my past but this one really surprised me," she said.

"Why," he asked as she pulled out her book and flipped to the drawing of the man that looked like Neji.

"Because of him," she said as she showed him the drawing.

"Is this Neji," he asked.

"No I don't think so, he looks older," she said as he nodded.

"He certainly looks like him, maybe they are related," he asked.

"Maybe, they have the same eyes, skin and hair," she said as he flipped through the book to the drawing of him and Gai striking the pose.

"This is truly genius, the way you capture the poses are amazing," he said.

"Thank you, I thought you would like the drawing," she said as he flipped through the other drawings until he stopped on the one where Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"Did this really happen," he asked.

"Yes, a kid bumped Naruto, the blonde, into Sasuke. He was standing on the desk inches from Sasuke's face," Liana said.

"This is amazing because this pose lasted only for a short time yet you were able to capture it," he said as he kept flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, I got it from my mom. I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back," Liana said as she left for the bathroom.

**Lee's POV**

"She truly is an artist," Lee said as he flipped through the book but then he came across some drawings that looked like her.

"What the-," he said as he looked closely at the drawings to see they were all Liana, crying in a corner, drowning and many other torturous images that must have happened to her.

"What is it, Lee," Lee heard Neji say as he sat next to him.

"Look at this," Lee said as he handed him the book showing an image of Liana with tears and blood all over her.

"Who is this," he asked clutching the book.

"I believe these are all Liana and everything she draws happened. This must have been her past," Lee said as Neji flipped through the many torturous drawings of her and closed the book.

"Lee, do not tell her we saw these drawings, she probably does not want us to know about them," he said as Lee nodded.

"Yes but there is one picture you must see," Lee said as he opened the book.

"Lee, I do not want to see anymore of Liana in torture," Neji said as Lee stopped at the drawing of what looked like Neji.

"She wanted to show you this," Lee said as he showed Neji the drawing.

Neji's eyes grew wide and he grabbed the book from Lee's hands.

"Do you know who that is," Lee asked.

"Yes, this is my father but how does she know him," he asked.

"She said she had a nightmare last night with him in it. I think she draws her nightmares but I do not know why," Lee said as he saw Liana was coming back from the bathroom.

**Liana's POV**

Liana was walking back from the bathroom when she saw Neji was holding her book to the drawing of the man with lavender eyes.

"Neji," she said as she walked up to him and sat next to him.

"How do you know him," he asked as he pointed at the man.

"He saved me when I was drowning. I saw him dive into the water to save me. Who is he," Liana asked.

"This is my father, Hizashi Hyuga," he said.

"Oh, can you take me to him so I can talk to him about my nightmare," she asked as she saw him clutch the book tighter.

"No, you or anyone else cannot," he said as he handed the book to her and walked to the other side of the veranda.

"How come," she asked as she walked up behind him.

"He is dead, Liana, what else should I explain to you," he said as she went silent.

"I am sorry, Neji," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be," he said as she took her hand off of him

"Just know this, Neji. Your father saved me from myself and I think of him as my hero. I accepted my death then but he saved me and I am sure he can save you now even being dead," Liana said as she walked away from Neji to Lee.


	4. Training

Liana sat next to Lee while Neji was still standing against the railing on the other side of the veranda.

"Don't worry, he will get around," Lee said as he wrapped his arm around her for support.

"Thanks, Lee, you know when to cheer me up," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek while he turned red.

"Wow, I never got a peck from any girl before now. Now I am fire up and ready for training," Lee said and stood up while running in place.

"Lee, it was only a peck, just settle down," she said and guided him back down onto the seat.

"I know but I never had a girl peck me on the cheek," he said.

"Yeah, but don't over react like that again," she said as Tenten and Gai sensei arrived.

"Alright, who is ready to run," Gai sensei asked.

"I am Gai sensei," Lee said as he stood back up and raised his hand high.

"That is what I like to hear. Let's go, you ready Liana," Gai sensei asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said as she stood up and put her book back in her pouch.

"Alright, let's go, just try to keep up, Liana," Gai sensei said as they all started to run.

Liana started to run after them and was able to keep up to them.

_Guess running from thugs does come in handy._

"Well, you sure can keep up with us," Gai sensei said as everyone was running.

"Yeah, bet I could beat you," she said.

"You beat Gai sense, that is impossible," Tenten said.

"Really, if I lose then I will run one hundred more laps while being attacked," Liana said.

"Alright, I accept your challenge but what if you win," Gai sensei asked.

"Did not think that far, I did not think you would actually try to race me," she said.

"Well, now I am," he said as he ran faster.

"Alright, now we are talking," she said as she ran faster to catch up to him.

Liana caught up to him and were running neck to neck with him.

"You sure are a fast one, that is what I like to see in my students," he said as she smiled.

"That is great but I will beat you," she said and ran ten yards ahead of him.

She ran twenty laps around the village still ahead of Gai sensei.

_Running away from thugs really helps me run in training, who would of that._

**Gai's POV**

Gai and everyone else have all ran twenty yards and Liana was still ahead of Gai.

"Wow, no wonder they put her with us. She has far exceeded past their genin," Gai said.

"Yes, she is a great ninja that is nothing to question except how she got so strong," Lee said.

"Yeah, normally no one can out run you, Gai sensei," Tenten said.

"Neji, can you see if something is different about her," Gai asked.

"Byakugan," Neji said as his Byakugan took place in his eyes.

**Neji's POV**

Neji activated his Byakugan to get a closer look at Liana's system. He saw she was normal like everyone else but saw great fear inside her.

"Something is wrong," he said.

"What is it," Tenten asked.

"When I saw her system when we met, it was normal but this time there is great fear inside her. She must be using a memory to help her run like this. Do you know anything about her past," Neji asked.

"No, what about you guys," Gai sensei asked.

"Only the drawings she drew of herself crying and bleeding from many places," Lee said.

"Really, where are these drawings," Gai sensei asked.

"In a book in her pouch," Neji said.

"You saw this book as well," Gai sensei asked Neji.

"Yes, she had a drawing of my father in it," Neji said as he discontinued the Byakugan.

"Sorry, Neji, alright let's show her how fast we can catch up. I want to see how she handles herself while being attacked if she loses," Gai sensei said as they all ran faster to catch up to Liana.

_I saw something else though, I saw great fear that her chakra looked like it was about ready to attack us._

**Liana's POV**

Liana was on the fortieth lap when she saw everyone else was catching up to her.

"You four won't beat me that easily," she said as she ran faster and was on the second to last lap.

_One more lap to go._

Liana looked back to see they were not behind her.

"Looks like I win," she said and looked back forward at the finish line to see they were all there.

_What, they were just behind me?!_

"Surprised to see us," Gai sensei said as Liana stopped before them.

"Yes, how did you all get ahead of me? You were all behind me," she said.

"We snuck around you using the forest and ran as fast as we could so you would not see us until now," Lee said.

"Well, guess I will be running more laps while being attacked," she said.

"Yes but tomorrow, you look like you are about to pass out right now. Let's get something to eat in celebration for you keeping the same pace as us," Gai sensei said as she nodded and fell to her knees.

"Liana," Tenten said as she bent down next to her.

"I am fine, I have not run like that for some time," Liana said as Tenten nodded.

"Alright, let's get something to eat and talk some more," Gai sensei said as Tenten helped Liana up and walked with her to the ramen shop.


	5. Ramen

They all arrived at the ramen shop and Liana sat next to Tenten and Gai sensei while Lee and Neji sat on the other side of Gai sensei.

"What would you five like for today," a man behind the counter said.

"Beef ramen for all of us," Gai sensei said.

"Coming up," the man said and left.

"So, Liana, what did you mean by you have not run like you did for some time. You made it sound like that were your life," Gai sensei asked.

"It was," Liana said as shocked looks were on all their faces.

"What were you running from," Tenten asked as she looked at Liana.

"Old thugs from my past," Liana said.

"Were they the ones that made you cry and bleed all over," Lee asked as Liana held her breath for a second.

"You looked at the rest of my drawings, didn't you," she asked as she looked at him.

"Yes and so did Neji," Lee said as she looked at Neji to see there was concern in his eyes.

"Yes, they were the ones but that is the past and I don't want to talk about it," Liana said.

"Liana, your chakra system does not act like it does. It acted like it was about ready to attack us while we were running," Neji said.

"The thugs would attack left and right so my chakra would go where they were like how you saw when I was running," she said.

"I see but how does my father come into the picture," he said as Liana remembered his father rescuing her.

"I think he was the one who saved me from them and then brought me here and I stayed here since," Liana said.

"Alright, let's avoid her past and think about now. It is around the time for the chunnin exams again and I need to get you all into shape," Gai sensei said and the man brought the ramen.

He set a bowl in front of Liana and she looked at the food in it. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and was about to dig in when the man set a glass of water next to her bowl. She looked at the liquid and saw the image of Hizashi in the water. She ignored it and looked in the liquid in your her ramen to see the images of the thugs were there. She tried to ignore it but then the one thug looked like it was about to come out of the ramen and attack her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Liana yelled as she broke the bowl and glass with her fist.

"Liana," she heard Tenten say as Liana looked at her clenched fist and the blood coming from them.

"I-I got to go home, see you all tomorrow," Liana said, paid for her food and broken dishes and ran home without noticing that her book fell out of her pouch.

She arrived at your house and ran inside. She shut the door closed behind her and leaned against the door.

"When will they just leave me alone," Liana said as she walked to her room to get ready for the night.

She walked into her bathroom to take a shower before bed.

**Neji's POV**

Neji watched as Liana ran and her book fell out of her pouch without her knowing. Neji walked over to her book and picked it up.

"I will take this to Liana," he said as he walked back over to everyone else.

"You sure, she looked pretty upset just now," Tenten asked.

"Yes, she may need this," he said.

"Alright, take it to her and tell her we will meet her at the usual spot," Gai sensei said.

"I will," Neji said and walked away from the ramen shop to Liana's house.


	6. Confessions Of Liana

**Neji's POV**

Neji was walking to Liana's house to give her the book she dropped when she noticed a page was sticking out a bit. He opened it up to show it was a drawing of his father, a younger Liana and a younger him at the Hyuga compound. Neji recognized the building structure in the drawing behind the three of them.

"How does she know what the Hyuga Compound looks like, she was never there unless she was the little girl I met when I was younger before my father was killed," he said as he remembered when he left with his father on a nice walk then they heard a commotion .

**Flashback- 10 years old**

Neji was sitting on the floor outside his room letting his feet dangle over the side when his father was walking up to him.

"Neji, let's go for a walk, it is a beautiful day," he said and Neji smiled and nodded.

"Okay," he said as he stood up and left with his dad for a walk.

The sun was high in the sky and he was about to ask his father something when he heard a commotion.

"Dad, I heard something," Neji said.

"Neji, it just might be a figment of your imagination, let's go," his father said when he heard something again.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME," Neji heard someone yell causing him and his dad to stop.

"Dad," Neji said as he looked up at his dad.

"Come on Neji," he said and they started to run to the source of the noise.

They both arrive at a clearing to see no one was there but he saw air bubbles in the water.

"DAD, the water," Neji said as he pointed at the water while his father nodded and dove in.

Neji waited for his father to come back but it felt like it was taking him too long when he came back up with a girl with dark blue hair and almost looked dead.

"Dad, who is she," Neji asked.

"I do not know but she must not know how to swim, let's take her back to the Hyuga compound," he said as he picked her up in his arms.

They walked home with the girl and to his room. He set the girl on Neji's bed and started to bandage her up.

"I have to get some more water, I will be right back," he said and left.

He looked at the girl and walked over to her.

He stood by her head and saw how soft her face was when he saw her eyes start to open.

"W-Where am I," she asked as she looked around and stopped her gaze on him.

"You are at the Hyuga Compound, you are safe. I am Neji what is your name," Neji asked.

"Liana," she said.

"I can tell we will be the best of friends once you are off my bed," he said and they both laughed.

**End Flashback**

Neji closed the book and thought of the many times he played with Liana but stopped after his father was killed and lost contact with her after a while.

"I can't believe she is the Liana I met when we were kids. I thought I would never see her again," he said as he arrived at her house.

Neji knocked on her door and kept knocking but there was no reply. He was standing outside her door when he heard something break inside.

_Intruders, Byakugan._

His eyes shifted to the Byakugan and he saw there were three intruders in the house holding a small scroll. He opened the door and walked inside to see there were three figures. One looked tall and had long black hair with snake like eyes, another with grayish hair and glasses while the last one had white hair but looked sick. They disappeared as soon as he came in when one of them dropped something. He looked around to see there was a broken vase with lilies in them and blue rocks were on the ground. He picked up what the invaders dropped to see it was a scroll with some type of charm on it.

"Who is there," he heard Liana say as he looked up to see she was standing in a towel and her lovely hair was dripping wet with water but she looked scared.

"Liana, it's me, Neji," he said as hid eyes shifted back to there regular eyes and she looked at him.

**Liana's POV**

Liana looked at him to see he was holding her drawing book and a scroll.

"Did you break my vase," she asked.

"No, there were some intruders in your house. I was knocking then I heard something break. I came in and saw three men were in here, they left and dropped this," he said as he held the scroll out to her.

"Why did you come here and how do you know where I live," she asked as she took the scroll with one hand while clutching the towel with the other.

"I came to return your drawing book and Tenten told me because I offered to bring it here for you," he said as he handed her the book.

"You said there were three figures here," she asked.

"Yes, do you know them," he asked.

"What did they look like," she asked.

"Excuse me but do you know them," he asked.

"Did they look like this," Liana asked as she paged through the book to a drawing of the three thugs and showed it to him.

"Yes, that is them," he said as she dropped the book and she fell to her knees while crying into her hands.

"Liana," he said as she looked to see he was in front of her.

Liana felt him wrap his arms around her and she cried into his chest. She kept crying and crying while he kept running his hands softly through your hair trying to calm her down.

"Liana, are they the ones that caused all this pain to you," he asked in a soft voice that sounded so concerned and gentle at the same time.

"Th-They are N-Neji, I thought they might have forgotten about me but I guess they didn't," she said and felt his one hand touch one of her whip marks on her back.

"Liana, what is this," he asked.

"My past but I don't want to talk about it," she said as she pulled back a bit from him to look at him to see there was more concern in his eyes than before.

"Liana, if you want me to help you, you have to tell me what they did to you," he said.

"I-I can't besides you already saw some of what they did to me," she said as she turned her head away not wanting to see his eyes.

"There is more, what all did they do, Liana," he asked again and made her face him.

"I'll show you but can you wait here so I can get dressed," she asked.

"I will but tell me when you come back," he said and she nodded.

Liana stood up and walked to her room. She got dressed into a long sleeved shirt like the color of Neji's eyes and a pair of boxers with the purple of his eyes and light blue on it. She brushed her hair and let it stay down while she looked at a piece of wall in her room that was covered with a black curtain hiding what was behind it from her and everyone else. She walked back to the living room to see Neji was waiting for her like he said he would.

"It is in my room," she said as she walked back to her room with him behind her.

She walked to the wall with the black curtain and pulled it back to show a wall size bookshelf with drawing books like the one she always carry with her but they were different colors. Some were red, blue, black, white and one was purple like Neji's eyes.

"Liana, these are all drawings of you like they are in your book you have now," he asked.

"Yes and no, some are joy and I transfer the drawings from my black book into these depending on my mood. Red means pain, blue means sadness, black means too much pain, white means joy and the purple has my favorite and memorable moments," she said as Neji pulled out the purple book from the shelf and flipped through it showing only him, his father and herself.

"This has drawings of me, my father and you," he asked.

"Yes but it also has drawings of our training and of the rest of the squad," she said as he flipped to a drawing of just him with some writing underneath it in a different language.

"How can you draw this good and what does this writing say," he asked as she read the writing.

"It says 'Neji with great power and abilities'," she said.

"Is this what you think of me," he asked and she nodded.

"You are a very powerful and well respected shinobi, Neji, just like your father," she said as he closed the book.

"Liana, I better get going, the clan might look for me and I have to go. I will make sure these thugs do not come around you again," he said and stood up.

"Okay and thank you for returning my book," she said.

"Your welcome, see you at training tomorrow," he said and walked out of her room.

Liana heard the front door close shut and his footsteps walking away. She opened the book to the drawing Neji saw and read what it really meant.

"Neji in my vision of his power, he is the most caring person I have ever met and loved," she said and closed the book then put it back on the shelf.

Liana thought of how his touch felt against her skin and how fit he was when she cried on his chest while she closed the curtain over the books. She also thought of how lightly and carefully his hand was in her hair even though it was wet and a bit tangled. She wanted to kiss him so bad but could not bring herself up to doing it. She slid under the covers and fell asleep ready for a night of nightmares.

**Neji's POV**

Neji was walking home when he looked at his hand that went through Liana's hair ever so soft even though it was wet and how her skin felt against his hand when he wrapped them around her.

_Why does she have this affect on me?_

Neji thought back to the drawings she drew of him and how her hair smelled like lilies in a light summer breeze.

_That writing looked too small to mean what she told me, does it mean something else?_

Neji looked back at her house to see her light turn off in her bedroom and he thought of how fragile her face must look when she is asleep he could not bring himself up to kissing her. He turned around and continued to walk away unaware that someone was on the roof of her house.

**Person on roof**

The person watched as the boy who came into the house when he did walk away unaware of his presence. He jumped to Liana's window and snuck in through it to see she was fast asleep.

_You will become my best experiment, Liana but first I have to lead you to me. I know the right time to but until then, I will be watching over you._

He walked to her window and escaped into the night.


	7. Danger Training

**Liana's POV**

***Dream- 8 years old***

Liana woke up a bit to see she was in a room in a bed.

"W-Where am I," she said as she looked to her right to see there was a kid with pale lavender eyes and a green mark on his forehead.

"You are at the Hyuga Compound, you are safe. I am Neji, what is your name," he asked.

"Liana," she said.

"I can tell we will be the best of friends once you are off my bed," he said as they laughed.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me," she said.

"Oh, it wasn't me it was-," he said when a man with pale eyes like his came into the room with a pitcher of water.

"Ahh, I see you are awake. How are you feeling," the man said as he walked over to her on the other side of the bed and set the pitcher on the ground.

"Somewhat better, were you the one who saved me," she asked as he took the rag on her forehead off.

"Yes, you were lucky my son and I went for a walk or you would have died," he said.

"Yes and thank you very much. I am Liana by the way," she said.

"Nice to meet you Liana and I am Hizashi, Neji's father," he said as he dipped the rag in the pitcher and placed it on her forehead.

"Thanks again," she said.

"Neji, how about you get her something to eat, maybe an apple," Hizashi said.

"Okay, be right back," Neji said as he ran out of the room to get some food and she looked at Hizashi to see he had a green mark on his forehead too.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, what is the green mark on your forehead," she asked.

"Oh, I see you noticed that, well, it is a mark of the other branches of the Hyuga clan. Neji has one as well because of me. You see, I have a twin who was born before me. The main house thinks of the other branches as servants. I didn't want that fate for my son, he has natural talent but he cannot learn the clan's most secret techniques because of his birthright," he said.

"It must be rough, having to deal with something like that. How is Neji taking it," she asked.

"You know, that is too much I already said and you need to get some rest. You nearly drowned after all," he said as he placed his hand on her forehead and she fell asleep.

**End Dream**

**Morning**

Liana woke up to the sun shining in her face and remembered she had training today.

"Morning already," she said as she sat up in bed and noticed her window was open.

"Must have left it open last night," she said as she got out of bed and closed it.

She walked over to her closet and picked out her regular dark blue skirt on top of black pants with a white tank top and black fishnets on underneath with her blue fingerless gloves then changed into them. She grabbed her pouch, strapped it on and put her drawing book in it then tied her forehead protector around her forehead.

"Alright, I will need my ink this time," she said as she walked to the kitchen, saw all her small orb containers of ink on a rack on the table.

There were many colors but mostly black ink with a couple of red, blue and green. She grabbed the ink and hooked them onto her right wrist like a tight wrist band. She also hooked them around her neck as a choker. She grabbed another pouch sitting next to the rack that was as long as her thigh and latched it onto her left thigh. She grabbed about five more containers and put it in the long pouch. She grabbed an apple to eat and walked to the front door. She put her shoes on and ate her apple.

"Time for some real training," she said as she finished eating the apple and threw the core away.

She walked out the front door and to the veranda where she was to meet up with the rest of the squad. She sat and waited for the rest of the team then decided to draw for a bit. She drew a drawing of all the boy rookies using black and red ink. She finished drawing the drawing when she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up to see Neji was walking towards her.

"Hey Neji," Liana said.

"Hey Liana, you okay," he asked as he sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine and thanks again for comforting me last night," she said.

"You are welcome and are they the rookies from your class," he asked as he took his hand off her shoulder and looked at the drawing.

"Yes they are and some of the most annoying ones too. Like Naruto, you probably already know him from his many pranks on the village but can I ask you something," she asked as she looked at him.

"Sure, what is it," he asked.

"Do you remember-," she started to say when she heard the rest of the squad were walking towards the two of them.

"Well, you two, glad to see you are getting along," Gai sensei said.

"Yes, so, when we starting training," she asked.

"Right now, you will get a head start and we will attack when we want to. Remember, one hundred laps around the village," Gai sensei said and she nodded and slid the book into her pouch.

"I'll ask you later," she said and ran off towards the woods.

**Neji's POV**

Neji watched as she ran off to the woods to run then he would join and attack her as part of training.

"So, Neji, what did she mean by what she said," Lee asked.

"Nothing Lee, nothing at all," Neji said.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing, Neji. Are you crushing on her," Tenten asked.

"What, I do not have a crush on her," Neji said. "Really, you sure because you two do make a cute couple," Gai sensei said.

"No, I do not like her like that," Neji said.

"So, you do like her," Tenten said.

"Yes as a friend and a fellow shinobi of this village but right now we have training to do," Neji said as he ran off towards the woods to attack Liana while the rest of the squad followed behind him.

_Is it that obvious that I like her but I tried as much as I can to conceal it._

**Liana's POV**

Liana was still running a few laps when she heard the rest of the squad get into positions. She looked to your left to see Tenten and her right to see Lee.

_Alright, let's start._

She erupted her ink long enough to get their bottles open and formed a few weapons with them. She sent them at Tenten and some at Lee. They both avoided them and she avoided their attacks. Lee kept coming in for close range attacks like a few punches but she managed to kick him away while Tenten attacked with a shaft from one of her scrolls. Liana dodged and threw Lee into Tenten sending them both to the ground below. She looked down to see Gai sensei was there and was coming in for a close range attack as well. She looked up to see Neji was in the trees above her.

_Okay, let's see what you two got._

Liana called some ink from her bottles and formed four kunais with two flash bombs and the other two with paper bombs. She threw them all further ahead of her set to ignite as she reached the middle of the four. Neji must have caught onto her idea and went in for the attack as did Gai.

_Perfect, just like I planned._

"Come and get me if you can," Liana said as she ran into the middle while they all followed behind her.

The bombs set off and she escaped in the smoke while leaving them all in the smoke. She kept running in a direction to get away from them before they could find her again and kept running for fifty two more laps when she realized she was not heading in the right direction.

"Wait, where am I," she said as she changed direction to find the original path when she noticed something was different with the trees on this path.

She noticed they were starting to thin out which is what happens when there is water. She jumped off a branch expecting to change direction on another branch when she noticed she was over a river.

"NOO," she said as she fell to the water below.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP. I CAN'T SWIM," she yelled and yelled expecting someone to hear her.

**Neji's POV**

Neji were looking for Liana when he heard some screams.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP. I CAN'T SWIM," he heard the scream say.

"LIANA," he yelled to see if she will yell back but she didn't.

Neji activated his Byakugan and saw she was in a river and got a mouth full of water.

"LIANA," he yelled as he ran in the direction of the river.

Neji arrived at the river to see there were air bubbles but no Liana. He dove into the water where the air bubbles were and swam further down when he saw Liana sinking like a rock. She hit the bottom of the river and just laid there.

_Liana_

Neji swam faster and grabbed her. He wrapped her one arm around her neck and his arm around her waist to help her up. He pushed off the bottom and swam up towards the surface. He was almost there when he noticed Liana might not make it in time to the surface. He placed his lips on hers and gave her some of his air. He saw her eyes open and were shocked but knew what he was doing and passed out again. He stopped and continued to swim up to the surface. He burst through the surface and gasped for air while holding onto Liana to see she wasn't breathing. He swam to shore and pulled her onto the land. He took off her top shirt and choker and her ink bottles on it might be clogging her air way but she didn't wake up. He performed CPR on her a few times until she coughed up some water and looked up at her.

"N-Neji," she said as they smiled.

_Man, her smile is so breathtaking._

**Liana's POV**

Liana looked at him and his face was close enough to lean up and kiss. She was about to kiss him when the rest of the squad arrived.

"Hey, we heard some screaming, is everything alright," Gai sensei asked.

"Yeah, Liana almost drowned," Neji said as he helped her to sit up when she noticed she was wearing only fishnets and her top shirt was thrown aside. She looked at Neji to see he had to take her top shirt off.

"Thanks," she said as she saw Lee walk behind her and she immediately thought about the marks on her back.

"Liana, what is all this on your back," Lee asked as she felt him touching her back.

Liana looked at Neji to see there was something in his eyes that tells her that he didn't like Lee touching her.

"Lee it is probably a b-," Tenten said as she walked to Lee and she felt her looking at her back.

"Liana, what is it that you forgot to mention," Gai sensei asked as he squat down in front of her.

"My back is what happened in my past. Why I was always running and the reason I am able to keep up with you running as well as why my chakra acts on instinct. If one of you snapped a twig my chakra will over react and attack. I was running from three thugs who are still after me. They were at my house last night when Neji came to give me my book back. I never stayed in a village for so long because then they would find me," she said.

"Who are these thugs," Gai asked.

"I-I can't tell you, the-they said if I did then they would kill my friends again. They already killed some of my friends and family and I don't want to lose you guys too," Liana said as she started to cry.

Neji bent down next to her and she cried into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"How many marks on your back," Lee asked and she turned to face him.

"Five-hundred and thirteen and they form the eyes of one of the thugs," she said as all of their eyes grew wide.

"Liana, how did you survive it," Tenten asked.

"My books tell everything which is why I drew them. Neji already saw them in my room and knows what each one means. He saw a few but not all of them," she said as Neji unwrapped his arms and took his shirt off then draped it over her shoulders.

"Your cold, you need to get somewhere warm, I'll take her home," Neji said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, helped her up and grabbed her top shirt off the ground.

"Alright, training is done and I have an announcement for you four tomorrow at the same veranda," Gai sensei said.

"Thank you," she said and walked away with Neji who still had his arm around her and his bare chest shown in the sun that was setting.


	8. Beginning Of Nightmare

The sun was not in the sky leaving the sky dark and cool. Liana shivered a bit from the cold and felt Neji tighten his grip on her to help keep her warm.

"Aren't you cold," she asked.

"No" he said.

"Oh, okay but can I ask you something," she asked and he stopped.

"Sure, what is it," he asked.

"Do you remember when we were kids," she asked.

"You mean when you were a kid," he said and she giggled.

"No, you were a kid too. I remember waking up in your bed and your dad wetting my head with a rag," she said.

"Did you have this in a dream," he asked.

"Yes, I did and I remembered how much your father hated the main branch and the destiny you received when they refuse to train you for being of another branch especially with your natural talents," she said.

"Is there a point to this dream," he asked.

"Well, no, I just wanted to be able to talk to you and get to know you better since we are on the same team. I mean, you knew Tenten and Lee for a year and you only knew me for a few days," she said and they started to walk again.

"Yeah, I guess but how much do you want to know about me," he asked.

"Everything if I can," she said as they arrived at her house.

"Guess this is your stop," he said.

"Yeah, here is your shirt," she said as she took it off and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed it but did not put it back on probably because it was still wet.

"Well, goodnight," she said as she turned to face the door and started to walk to it.

"Liana, wait," he said and she turned to face him and he walked up to her.

"Yeah, what is it," she asked.

"Nothing just try not to fall into anymore rivers without me there," he said and she nodded.

"I will make sure of it. Goodnight Neji," she said as he opened the door for her and she walked into the house.

"Goodnight Liana," she heard Neji say and watched him leave then closed the door. She walked to her room and took a shower.

**Neji's POV**

Neji said goodnight to Liana and left her house while holding onto his shirt that she wore. He smelled the shirt and her lily sweet scent on it.

_How can I be so stupid, I almost told her how I really felt about her_

He kept walking and looked at her bedroom window to see it was still dark and reluctantly left when he was convinced she was safe for the night.

**Liana's POV**

Liana finished getting a shower and walked to her room. She got dressed into a tank top and a pair of boxers. She slid under the covers and fell asleep unaware that someone was in the corner of the room holding something in their hands.

**Figure's POV**

The figure watched as Liana fell to sleep and her eyes squint from her nightmare he makes her have every night of her past. He set a pot of Lilies on her desk with a card that had no name or message on it.

_This will help during the exams, you will soon be a part of my experiments with your control of ink is the key of my experiment I have been looking for._

He placed a small purple disc inside the soil letting the poison seeped out into the soil, into the flower and left the window open to let the poison smell mix with the Lilies to spread to Liana.

_With this poison, you will have visions of my facility in the Land of the Sea and will slowly have pain moments until you come to me. You will see things you would not believe and truly be a success._

He walked over to her ink and dropped the same purple disks inside them and they dissolved into the liquid.

_This will make you pass out after using this for a few hours since you will not be in your room as much because of the exams. _

He stow into the night unnoticed by anyone.

**Liana's POV - Nightmare-8 years old**

Liana woke up to see Neji was by himself and looking out a window.

"Hey morning Neji," she said as she sat up and he turned to face her.

His face looked like he has been crying for some time but she also saw hate in his eyes.

"Neji what happened," she asked.

"The main branch killed my father, Liana. Hiashi was supposed to die today but instead he sent my dad in his place since they are twins. My father had to because we have to obey the main house like servants," he said and she walked over to him.

"Neji I am sorry but maybe they have a better reason for his death, have you thought of that," she asked.

"Why should I think that way about the people who killed my father," he said and she just stayed quiet. "You better leave, Liana, the main house does not like strangers here. My father and I have kept you a secret from the rest of the family. He arranged a house for you and got some stuff for you. You can leave tonight," he said as she felt she was on the burst of tears.

"NEJI, how can you think that way and say something that horrible to me. I never want to see you again for this and to think I actually liked you," she said as she ran out of the room and never went back to the compound again.

**End Nightmare**


	9. Chunnin Exams BEGIN!

**Morning**

Liana woke up to the sun on her face, the sound of birds and the smell of lilies. She sat up to see there was a pot of fresh lilies on the desk in front of the sunlight for plenty of sun and the window was open.

"Who left these here," she said and walked over to the plant. She smelled the flowers and took in the familiar scent when she noticed there was a card on it but it was blank.

"Now who would send a pot of flowers but leave the card blank. Oh well," she said as she got ready for the day.

Liana got dressed for training while you were wondering what the big announcement was that Gai sensei was going to tell. She got dressed into her usual outfit of black pants, short blue skirt on top, white tank top with long sleeved fish net shirt underneath and blue fingerless gloves. She then fastened a white belt of ink bottles around her waist and another one around her neck like a choker. She left after grabbing an apple and put her shoes on. She ate the apple and threw the core away in a trash can when she saw Tenten was walking towards her.

"Hey, Tenten," Liana said and caught Tenten's attention.

"Liana," Tenten said as she waved and ran towards Liana.

"Come on, we better see what Gai sensei's big announcement is," she said and they walked to the veranda. They arrived to see the boys were already there including Gai sensei.

"Glad to see you two could join us," Gai said.

"You're welcome, so what is the big news," Liana asked as she sat on the end next to Tenten.

"Well, my news is, I have entered you four into the chunnin exams. You four are my best students and I entered Liana this year because of her experience to be able to get out of close situations," Gai said and Liana nodded.

"Here are your forms. Turn them in at the academy on your way to room 311. I will see you all later at the exams," he said and walked away after giving each of them the forms.

"This must be pretty important," Liana said.

"It is, Gai sensei held us back so we would have more training," Tenten said.

"Oh, Tenten you would not believe what I found in my room this morning," Liana said as she filled out the form.

"What is it," Tenten asked as she saw the boy's were wondering as well.

"I found a pot of Lilies on my desk with a card but the card was not signed," she said as she finished filling out the form.

"So, you have a secret admirer, I wonder who it is," Tenten said.

"Probably someone who knows your favorite flower is Lilies," Lee said.

"Someone who knows where your room is," Tenten said as they turned their heads toward Neji.

"Why are you all looking at me," he asked.

"Well, you know a lot about her," Lee said.

"Yes but I didn't put the pot of Lilies on her desk," Neji said.

"Then who did, you are the one other person who has been in my room," she said as Tenten and Lee looked at Neji.

"Not that way I was in her room. Sorry but I did not put any flowers on your desk. Come on, we better get to the academy," he said and they all nodded in agreement. They left the veranda to the academy for the exams. She walked with Tenten while Neji walked with Lee.

"So, who do you think gave you the flowers," Tenten asked.

"I have no idea to tell the truth, who other than Neji would give me flowers," Liana asked.

"I would because you are a nice and pretty girl who deserves flowers," Lee said as he turned and struck a pose with that smile.

"*giggle* Thanks Lee you are sweet but I don't think you would know my favorite flower until today and is the only flower I am not allergic to," she said as he stop his pose and continued his walk with Neji in a sulking mood.

"Enough about the flowers, we need to focus on the exams not some secret admirer," Neji said sternly.

"Hey, watch it Neji, you're just jealous because someone else gave her flowers before you could," Tenten said and his face got serious and was about to say something when Liana interrupted.

"It's alright, Tenten, we do need to focus on the exams not some admirer," Liana said and Neji's face softened.

They remained silent as they walked into the academy. They were walking up the steps when they saw a commotion on the second floor. They were all genin and there was a room marked 311 when it was only the second floor.

_Genjutsu_

They walked to where squad seven was confronting a couple of genin guarding the door.

_They are Chunnin disguised as genin, how typical of chunnin to play a joke on the genin._

The Chunnin discontinued the jutsu when she heard squad seven confront about it being the second floor. The 311 on the door changed to 211 and she looked at Neji to see he was looking at Sasuke.

"Tell me, what is your name," Neji asked as he stepped forward.

"You want to know my name too," Naruto asked as he stepped in front of Sasuke.

"No, the one with the attitude," Neji said and Naruto just walked away and complained about nobody wanting to know his name.

"Why should I tell you my name, normally someone says their name before asking for others," Sasuke said.

"What did you say," Neji said as she saw he wanted to fight Sasuke.

"Neji, don't, this is not an official match," she said as she walked forward but they started to throw a punch or a kick at each other when Lee interfered and caught both their blows.

"Liana is right, this is not an official match," he said and let them go when he caught the sight of Sakura.

_Oh no, not again..._

"Hello, I am Rock Lee and if you will be my girlfriend I will protect you with my life," he said as he struck his pose while Sakura started freaking out.

"NO, your eyebrows are bushy and your haircut is ridiculous and don't get me started on the outfit," she said causing Lee to act the same way as Naruto and started to anger Liana too.

"Hey, no one talks like that about him except me," she said as she stepped in front of Sakura.

"Oh and who is going to make me," Sakura said as Liana wanted to strangle her but felt someone grab her wrist. She looked expecting to see Neji but saw it was Sasuke instead.

"You better let go of her/me," Neji and Liana said as Liana looked at him to see there was something in his eyes while Neji was looking at Sasuke.

"What if I don't want to, maybe I want to kiss her," Sasuke said as Liana's eyes widen as did Sakura and a few other girls who must be his fan girls.

"Why would I want to kiss you," Liana said but Sasuke just smirked while Neji had an annoyance look on his face. She was about to walk away from him but then felt Neji grab her other wrist, Sasuke let go and Neji took her with him.

"Let's go, Liana, I have had enough of this," Neji said as she nodded then Neji let go of her while Tenten and Lee followed the two of them.

"Hey wait up," Tenten said as they slowed down.

"Neji what was that all about," Lee asked.

"Nothing," Neji said.

"It sure didn't look like nothing," Liana said.

"I just didn't like the way he talked about you the way he did, that is all," Neji said.

"You sure there isn't more," she asked.

"Why would there be more. I just didn't like the way he was looking at you and wanting to kiss you," he said.

"I will join you guys later, I have something I must do," Lee said and walked away. Liana continued walking with Neji and Tenten to the room and walked inside with them to see squad seven was not there.

"I'll go see what is taking Lee so long," Liana said.

"Alright, go and check," Neji said and she left. She was walking down the hallway when she saw Lee walking with Gai sensei.

"Gai sensei, what are you doing here," she asked.

"Keeping him out of trouble, he got caught by me fighting the Uchiha," he said.

"Lee, you idiot," she said as she slapped him on the back of the head when she noticed Gai sensei was looking at her ink.

"What is it, Gai sensei," she asked.

"I thought I saw something in your ink," he said.

"Might just be a clot of ink, it tends to do that," she said and he nodded.

"Alright, now you two go in there and give it your all," he said and they nodded. They walked back to the room and sat with Neji and Tenten. They remained silent and looked up at the door as it opened to see squad seven enter the room.

"They are here," Liana said to the squad and they looked up to see Naruto standing and saying he will beat everyone in this room then Sakura beat him to a pulp.

"I'll go tell them to keep it down. All that bickering is annoying," Liana said as she got up and walked over to them. She saw a card information showing info on some kid with red hair, Lee, Neji and her.

"So, you guys think just by reading some card you know everything the person knows," you said as she sat on a desk while she felt her ink swishing around in their jars.

"Who are you," Ino asked.

"You should know Ino pig, we were in the same class," she said as she saw Ino was getting aggravated.

Liana looked over at the boy who had the cards to see it was Kabuto Yakushi.

"So, what is in those jars around your neck and waist," Choji asked and Liana looked at him ready to reply but then Sakura interrupted.

"It is probably her family's blood died black," Sakura said as Liana looked at her with anger burning in her gaze. Liana jumped, grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall.

"If you ever say I would do something like that then I will kill personally kill you," she said.

"Getting a little dark since we last met, huh, Liana," Kabuto said as she looked over at him.

"Liana, put her down, she is not worth it," she heard Neji say as she felt his hand on her shoulder to put her down.

"Alright, your right, she is not worth the trouble," she said as she set Sakura down.

"Liana, why do you listen to this jerk let alone hang out with him," Naruto asked as something sparked inside her.

"Get this straight through your thick head dunce, Neji is the most caring person I have ever met and he cares about my survival so don't be making fun of who I decide to hang out with especially you," she said and he had that challenged look in his eyes.

"Is he your boyfriend or something," Naruto asked as she saw he was forming his hands into fists.

"No and I don't need to explain myself to a dunce," she said as she turned around. Naruto went in for an attack but Neji caught his wrist before he could do anything.

"If you touch her, I will make sure you won't touch anything again especially you Uchiha," Neji said as he let go of Naruto and looked at Sasuke. Liana was about to say something when a major headache just hit her. She gritted her teeth and dropped to her knees while holding her head.

"Liana," Neji said as he bent down next to her.

"I-I am fine, just a headache," she said as she looked over at Kabuto to see he was smirking.

_You, how are you causing this..._

Liana felt the headache slowly disappear but felt it was still there as she stood up with Neji's help.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yes, let's go," she said as they walked to where Tenten and Lee were.

"What happened over there," Tenten asked as she sat down.

"I just got a major headache like I just got hit by a shuriken," Liana said and a giant cloud of smoke appeared then a man walked out of it.

"I am Ibiki Morino and welcome to the first part of the exams," he said as she looked over at the sound ninja Kabuto was standing next to and saw they were smirking as well as looking at her.

_What is going on and since when was a sound village formed...?_


	10. Forest Of Death

Liana was waiting outside the Forest of Death with the rest of the squad and her headaches kept getting worse throughout the day. She kept thinking back to the one grass ninja who kept looking over at her during the whole first part of the exams. She clutched her head again from another headache and felt Neji's hand on her shoulder, again.

"Are you sure you are alright, you keep clutching your head since we started the exams," Neji asked.

"Yeah, I am," she replied.

"We are concerned about you, Liana, this is not like you," Tenten said.

"I agree with Tenten," Lee said.

"Why are you guys so concerned it is just a headache," Liana said as it went away, for now.

"It is not just a headache, Liana that looks like too much pain to be just a normal headache," Lee said and she nodded.

"Alright, after the exams I will see a doctor. I can't let you guys down, not after waiting a year of training," she said and they nodded.

"Okay, until we get you to a doctor, you have to be in at least eye view of at least one of us," Neji said and Liana nodded.

"Alright, I will do it," she said when she heard some kids walking her way.

"Hey, Liana," a little girl of the group of three kids said.

"Huh, do I know you," she asked.

"No but boss does and we want to interview you," the girl said.

"Sorry, she has a medical problem and she need to stay within our sights," Tenten said.

"Oh, well can Neji Hyuga come with her. We also want to interview him," the girl said.

"Listen, kid, we are not here for some little interview but to move on with our shinobi career so go and bug somebody else," Neji said.

"Neji, can you be anymore rude but true. Listen little girl, we need to focus on the exams so go and interview your boss whoever he is," Liana said.

"Our boss is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the best ninja ever. Not exactly the coolest or cutest like Sasuke but he is our boss," the girl said.

"Yeah, well run along now," Liana said.

"Then let me ask one question before I leave," she asked and Liana looked at Neji for help who then looked at Lee.

"Huh, whatever question you have for her you can tell me," Lee said and looked at the girl.

"Okay, is it true that Liana is dating Sasuke Uchiha," she said and all of their eyes widened.

"Little girl, who told you this," Neji asked.

"Boss did sir, I mean you two are the ones with the top grades in class so it seems like you two would be a good match," the girl said.

"Who said anything about a matchmaker besides I am not going out with anyone especially an Uchiha," Liana said.

"Then are you going out with Neji Hyuga, boss said something about you dating either one of them or even both," the girl said and Liana curled her right hang into a fist.

"I am going to beat that kid to a pulp," Liana said as she started to walk away but another headache came and she fell to her knees while clutching her head. Liana felt Neji was next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Liana," he asked and the headache went away.

"I'm okay," she said as he helped her stand up.

"Get going before you give her another reason to kill Naruto," Neji said and the girl left in a hurry.

"Thanks, she was getting pretty annoying," Liana said as she sat on the ground.

"Your welcome, listen Liana, I don't think you should continue. Your headaches are getting worse," Neji said.

"Yeah, Liana, besides there is always next year and we can continue," Tenten said.

"N-No, I am continuing if you have to carry me on your back to finish until the end for me and no one will stop me," Liana said.

"That's the spirit," Lee said and gave her two thumbs up.

"Then you better stand up because the second proctor is about to announce what we have to do," Tenten said and Neji helped her up and stay on her feet.

"Alright you maggots here is what will happen every ninja must sign a form so that their team can retrieve either the Heaven or Earth Scroll. The goal is to get one of each scroll and make it to the tower in five days. This forest is called the Forest of Death for a reason. Try not to get so much blood on my forest and I have one word of advice for you, just don't die," she said when she noticed that the grass ninja from earlier was looking at her, again.

"What is it," Neji whispered and she nodded in the direction of the grass ninja. He looked and saw how she was looking at her and shifted his body to keep her gaze away from her so that Liana was completely hidden frm the other ninja.

"Thanks, she is starting to creep me out a bit," she said and he nodded.

"I see but let's try to avoid her during the exams," he said and she nodded and forms were given to her and Neji.

Liana filled out her form and walked with everyone else as they finished filling out the scrolls. They walked to a small tent that had the scrolls which keeps it hidden from everyone else so other teams would not know who has which scroll. They turned the forms in and was given a heaven scroll and was assigned to gate thirteen. They were walking to the gate when Liana felt the grass ninja was watching her.

_Why does her presence make me feel like I know her?_

"Hey, Liana, you alright," Tenten asked.

"Oh, yeah, I am fine just thinking," Liana said.

"Don't think too much, we don't want you have a headache again and have to carry you throughout the exams. Remember, Anko sensei says if one of us is unable to continue then we all fail," Neji said and she nodded.

"Let's go then," Lee said as the gates opened and they ran into the forest then began the search for an earth scroll.

Liana felt a bit of a headache but she let it pass and kept going.

** 3 days**

Liana and the rest of the squad have been in the forest for three days and still no sign of an earth scroll.

"Where can we find an earth scroll, now, some of the teams probably have their scrolls already and headed to the tower," Liana said.

"We can't give up now, what if we split up and looked for the scroll," Tenten suggested.

"We can't, what about Liana, whoever is with her would also have to make sure she is alright," Neji said.

"She can come with me, I will protect her with my life," Lee said.

"Lee you are a great fighter but-," Neji said.

"Sure, I'll go with you Lee," Liana said as she walked over to him and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Alright, meet back here if you find the scroll and take care of her Lee," Neji said.

"Not to worry, I will protect your girlfriend," Lee said.

"Lee, she is not my girlfriend for the last time," he said and left with Tenten.

"Lee why do you keep thinking Neji and I are a couple when we are not," Liana asked and they started to run.

"Well, I know Neji has feelings for you and you have feelings for him but you two are too bone-headed to admit it," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah, well, not as much as you are hitting on Sakura. What do you even see in her other than annoyance," she asked.

"Sakura is the one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met," Lee said.

"And who are the others," she asked.

"You and Tenten, you two are very beautiful but I have a love for Sakura more than the two of you. Also because you two are my teammates and friends," he said and she nodded.

"Thanks but we better keep an eye out more for the scroll than talk about our love lives," she said and they ran faster.

"You sure you should be running this fast especially in your condition," he said.

"I will be fine, don't act like Neji," she said as they stopped on a branch. He was about to say something when they heard a fight.

"Let's see who is fighting," she said and they ran to the sound of the fight.

They looked to see that Sakura was fighting against three sound ninja while Sasuke and Naruto were passed out under an overhanging tree.


	11. Defending Squad 7

Sakura looked defenseless with the rest of her team past out.

"We better help," Liana said to Lee and he nodded.

"We must, let's go," he said and they jumped in to help.

They landed standing next to each other in front of Sakura.

"Wh-What, you guys are helping," Sakura said.

"Of course, we can't let you have all the fun," Liana said.

"And I made a promise to protect you Sakura, I am keeping that promise, even now," Lee said.

"So, looks like the girl's boyfriend came to the rescue, how sweet. I hate sweet," the girl of the sound ninja said.

"Really and you are sour even for a girl," Liana said when she felt a bit of pain develop in her head but let it pass again.

"You feeling the pain in your head so sudden, huh, Liana," the mummy looking ninja said and her eyes widened.

"How do you know my name," she asked.

"That I will not reveal," the mummy said.

"Let's finish these two off so we can kill Sasuke," the young boy of the sound trio said.

"You will not get anywhere close to Sasuke," Liana said as she used the ink to push out their corks and each one fell to the ground.

"Oh, looks like you angered her, Dosu," the girl said.

"I guess so but let's see how she does against me," Dosu said as he stepped forward.

"Gladly," she said as she went to step forward but Lee held his arm out in front of her blocking her path.

"No, Liana, you are still not healthy enough to fight. I promise Neji I would protect you and protect you I will. I will fight him while you guard Sakura," he said and she nodded.

Liana walked back a few steps to guard Sakura. Lee started to fight Dosu but Dosu was able to defeat Lee in the end.

"LEE," Liana yelled as he was sent flying towards her and hit her. They fell to the ground with him on top of her.

"Lee," she said but he was too weak too respond.

She set him aside and stood up.

"Hey, I am still here," Liana said as she moved the chakra in her ink out of their bottles and shaped them into shuriken.

"Looks like the little girl wants to play," the girl said as Liana saw she was holding Sakura by her hair and Dosu was walking towards Sasuke.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM," Liana yelled as she threw the shuriken at him but he blocked them with his arm weapon that sends sound waves.

"So, you want to play, fine," he said and shot some sound waves at Liana.

Liana jumped up to avoid the attack and blasted some ink at his weapon. Some of the ink managed to block the holes where the waves were coming from making them less effective.

"You should know better, Liana, I figured you would be more of a challenge but I guess you're not," he said and ran towards her.

He disappeared and reappeared behind her then kicked her. She dropped to the ground and he landed on her back. She coughed up some blood from the impact and looked up at him to see he was looking at her.

"I do not see why Lord Orochimaru would want you," he said as he picked her up by the collar and threw her at the tree trunk where Sasuke and Naruto were.

She hit the tree and fell to the ground next to Sasuke when she felt an odd chakra feeling. She looked to see it was coming from Sasuke's neck where a cursed mark had formed.

_Orochimaru wants you too but why..._

Liana saw Sasuke start to wake up and he looked towards her. She watched as he stood up and looked back at her.

"Liana, Sakura who did this to you," Sasuke asked. Neither of them responded but Zaku does.

"I did," he said and she saw Sasuke had activated his sharingan.

_He means business now, he is going to kill Zaku._

Liana watched as Sasuke pulled Zaku's arms out of their sockets. She stood up and stumbled between Sasuke and Zaku. She held her arms out to the sides and protected Zaku.

"Liana, get out of the way," Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke, you want to get to him you will have to get through me. This is not the ninja way and you know it. He might have hurt us but it does not cost him his life for what he did," she said as she extracted some ink and formed them on her hands like whips.

"Liana, this is your last chance, get out of my way," he said but she stood her ground.

Liana was about to attack him as a warning shot but she felt an unbearable pain in her head that caused her to fall to her knees, scream and her ink fell to the ground around her. She then fell towards the ground close to passing out expecting to hit the ground but felt arms grab her. She blacked out before she could see who caught her.


	12. What's Wrong With Liana?

**Neji's POV**

**  
**Neji was running through the forest trying to find Lee and Liana when he heard a fight. Tenten and him stopped to see Liana was standing between Sasuke and a sound ninja while Liana had some ink on her arms looking like whips.

"Should we help," Tenten asked.

"No, she can handle this besides there is a larger level of power here and it is not the sound trio," he said as he watched. _Be careful, Liana_

He was expecting Liana to attack Sasuke instead she collapsed to her knees and screamed while Sasuke's marks were retreating to his neck as if her scream woke him up. She fell towards the ground and Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. Neji felt something stir inside him when Sasuke caught her in his arms.

"Let's get them," he said as he and Tenten jumped down to join the group.

Tenten walked towards Lee while he walked over to Sasuke who was now holding her bridal style.

"I will take her, she is my teammate," Neji said and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke handed her off to Neji and he held her bridal style as well.

"Sasuke, take this scroll and let us leave," the mummy looking ninja said as he placed an earth scroll on the ground and left with his teammates. Sasuke grabbed the scroll and handed it to Neji.

"Here, we don't need another earth scroll," he said as he placed the scroll on Liana.

"Thanks, see you around, Tenten, Lee let's go," Neji said and they left.

They were running to the tower when he felt Liana stirring awake.

_**Liana's**__** POV**_

Liana slowly stir awake and felt like she was in air. She looked up to see she was in Neji's arms and the way she saw Neji made him even more romantic than before.

"Liana, are you alright," Neji asked and she felt herself blush.

"Y-Yeah I am fine but what happened," she asked.

"You stood your ground against Sasuke from killing that sound ninja. Then you passed out," he said.

"Really, well then put me down, I can run with you guys," she said.

"No, you just woke up from being past out a few hours. We had to stop a few times to make sure you were alright and to heal Lee. He has recovered as well as you. We need to make up for lost time," he said as they ran faster.

"Glad to see you are awake though, we all are even Neji," Lee said.

"Thanks but I can run," she said but Neji just ignored her even after she gave a bit of an attitude. She reluctantly calmed down a bit and just let Neji carry her the rest of the way.

"Neji, if you need a break, I can carry her for you," Lee suggested.

"No, Lee, I am fine with carrying her. She is not that heavy but fairly light," Neji said as she felt him tighten his grip on her. _What is up with Neji, he is acting differently_

"Okay, just suggesting.," Tenten said.

"Alright, let's hurry because other ninjas who don't have their other scrolls may try to ambush us by going to the tower. Also we are not in the position to be ambushed," Neji said as they picked up speed.

A few minutes went by and they arrived at the tower. They walked in while Neji still carried her into the tower. Tenten opened the scrolls on top of one another and Gai sensei appeared.

"Hello, you four, glad to see you all made it this far," he said.

"It is great to see you again, Gai sensei," Liana said as he looked from her and Neji.

"About time you two got together, I thought you two would never hit it off," Gai said as he looked at the two of them.

"Oh, no, we are not together, she had another headache. Ever since the first part of the exams, she has been getting these headaches so bad that she collapses to her knees," Neji said.

"Liana, are you alright now," Gai asked.

"Listen, I am fine and I will prove it to you. Neji, put me down," she said and felt him hesitate.

"Neji, please," she said and he reluctantly set her down.

She stood on your own for a few seconds then fell into Neji's arms.

"Liana-," Gai started to say.

"NO, I will not drop out, everyone else tried to convince me but I am not dropping out," she said as she steadied herself with Neji's help.

"Liana, you can barely stand on your own without Neji's help," Lee said.

"Listen, I am still continuing until the end no matter what anyone says," she said as she looked at all of them.

When she looked at Neji you saw a look of hurt in his eyes. _Does Neji really care about me that much?_

"Neji, I am sorry but I want to keep going," she said but she still saw a look of hurt and worry in his eyes.

"Alright but if you collapse I will intervene no matter what," Neji said and she nodded.

"I guess it is settled then," Gai sensei said.

"Alright, where do we go to now," Tenten asked.

"Well, you four will go to the arena where the other teams are. We are still waiting for the other teams to arrive today. Go to the arena and the other teams will join you," Gai sensei said and they nodded.

She walked with Neji as he helped to keep her up when she felt Gai sensei walking behind her and looking at her.

**Gai's POV****  
**Gai was walking behind Liana to catch her if she collapses again but he knew Neji would catch her. _Neji cares too much to let anything happen to her_

He looked down at Liana's ink choker to see a small purple movement inside it, again. _What is going on with that ink, that is no clot_

Before he could say anything, they were in the arena and he didn't want to make a scene. He walked up to where the other Jonins were standing with the Hokage. He stood next to Kakashi and watched Liana as she was sort of standing and leaning against Neji.

"Gai, what is wrong with Liana," Kakashi whispered to him.

"I do not know, she doesn't even know. All we know is that she gets these headaches then she collapses to the ground," he whispered back.

"Have you noticed anything else other than the headaches and collapses," Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I noticed a purple movement in her ink bottles," he said.

"Try and get a bottle, then we will see what is in it," Kakashi said and he nodded and saw Liana was clutching her head with her one hand.

He also noticed the Hokage noticed this as well.


	13. Elimination Rounds

**Liana's POV  
**Liana was standing and sort of leaning against Neji when she felt a major headache again.

"You alright," Neji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she looked up at Gai sensei to see there was a look of concern in his eyes as well as the Jonin with the white hair that came with Gai sensei at squad selections back at the academy.

Liana felt someone was looking at her when she looked at the other Jonin to see the sound Jonin was staring at you with a grin on his face and his presence felt like the grass ninja from a few days ago. She looked over at the remaining squads to see not that many were left and all the rookie squads were here. She also saw Sasuke was clutching his neck and looked to be in pain as well.

** After Hokage's speech **

"Now, we will begin with the matches. Now, will everyone look at the screen to see the first match," the Hokage said as they turned to look at a screen panel turned on.

She watched as everyone's names that were still in the exams being shuffled with the other names until it stopped on: **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**_. _

_"Now, will everyone else please leave the arena and go up to the sides," the Hokage said and everyone else started to exit the arena. _

_"Neji, I'll be up, I want to wish Sasuke luck," __Liana said and Neji nodded. _

_"Alright but make it quick, can you walk on your own," he asked. _

_"Yeah, I'll be fine," __she said and walked towards Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke," __she said as she approached him. _

_"What is it," he asked as __she walked up to him. _

_"I wanted to wish you luck," __she said and embraced him into a hug. "Try not to use that curse mark, I know many will intervene but don't use it. That is what Orochimaru wants you to do," she whispered into his ear. _

_"I am sorry about the forest fight," he said. _

_"It's alright, just don't use it," __she said. "Please, I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt," she said and unwrapped her arms around him. "Luck," she said as she walked away leaving him dumbfounded towards Neji. "Hey Neji," she said as she walked up to him then stopped when she saw something in his eyes. _

_"Neji, you alright," __she asked. _

_"Yeah, lets get out of the arena before we get in trouble," he said and __they walked up to where the rest of the squad was. She leaned against the rail facing the arena to keep her balance. _

_"Liana, I need to talk to you," Gai sensei said as he stood next to __her. _

_"Sure, what is it," __she asked. _

_"I think your headaches may be coming from your ink. Mind if I have a bottle," he asked and __she took one off around her waist. _

_"Here, I have an extra one," __she said as she pulled another bottle out and clipped it in the empty space. _

_"Where do you get all this ink," he asked__ as he looked at the bottle of ink. _

_"I use a jutsu I made up whenever I run low but I try to save the ink I fight with so I don't use the jutsu so much," __she said. _

_"I see, I will get this back to you as soon as I can," he said as he turned his attention to the battle._

_Please Sasuke, don't use the mark_

_Liana__ watched as Yoroi kept absorbing Sasuke's chakra making it difficult for Sasuke to fight but he won by using a Taijutsu move that was similar to Lee's Taijutsu. She looked over at Lee to see he had a smile on his face. _

_"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha," the director said. _

_She watched as Yoroi was taken away by the medical nin and the white haired Jonin appeared next to Sasuke and left with him. Sasuke looked up at her and smiled a reassurance smile. She smiled back a bit as he left with his sensei. _

_"Now, the second match," the director said as everyone directed their attention to the screen. _

_The board started shuffling the names and stopped on: _**Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi**_. She watched as Zaku from the forest come out and glanced up at her. Both of his arms were in wraps and he looked at her with disgust. She returned the gaze and watched as the battle went on. _

_The Aburame clan is known in the village, one of the most known along with the Uchiha, Akimichi and the Hyuga clan__. This ought to be interesting_

_Liana__ watched as they fought and Zaku actually took his arms out of the wraps and was risking his life by doing this. _

_"If he sends out waves from his hands, he may not survive this battle or at least his arms won't. They are not even in their sockets," __she said. _

_"Really, how do you know," __she heard Naruto ask and was standing next to her. _

_"I was there but you were past out. Sasuke was fighting him to protect Sakura and I because of what happened to us then pulled Zaku's arms out of their sockets," __she said. _

_"Sasuke did that," Naruto said. _

_"Yeah and his arms will not survive or him either," __she said. _

_"Why," he asked. _

_"While Shino was fighting, he was planting a female beetle on him and other beetles travels to his arms causing a blockage in his arms leaving the chakra to build up inside his arms and there is only one way out," __she said as Zaku's arm burst open with some holes in his arms. _

_"The winner is Shino Aburame," the director said and Zaku was taken away on a stretcher. _

_She looked at the sound Jonin to see he didn't look at all concerned about him. Everyone looked up at the screen for the third match and stopped on the names: _**Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi**_. She watched as a boy with his face painted and something on his back walked to the field and another one of Kabuto's teammates. The match began and before she knew it Kankuro won the match within a blink of an eye. _

_"The sand village sure is strong," __she said and saw Kankuro wasn't walking back to his team but towards her. _

_"Hey there, cutie, what's your name," he asked as he walked up to __her. "Liana, Liana Parisian," she said. _

_"Liana, nice ring for such a pretty girl such as yourself," he said and __she smiled but felt a headache and shook it away. _

_"You alright," he asked. _

_"Just a headache that I have been getting lately," __she said and felt Neji eyeing Kankuro down. She was about to ask something when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see it was Neji. _

_"You're up," he said and pointed to the board. _

_"Who am I up against," __she said as she turned to see the board said: _**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka vs. Liana Parisian**_. _

_"A three way fight due to an even amount of squad members in one squad," __she said and looked at the other girls to see they were eyeing her down. _

_I'l__l show them not to eye me down._

_Liana__ jumped over the railing, back flip and landed on her feet but stumbled a bit when she felt another major headache. She just shook it away because this is her battle and she didn't want to be thinking about it. She looked up at them to see they had an agitated look on their faces and eventually joined her in the arena forming a triangle including her._


	14. Liana vs Sakura & Ino

_Liana was__ staring the other two girls down as they were staring her down. _

_"The three-way match will begin," the director said and jumped out of the way. _

_They all just stood and eyed each other down deciding on who to attack first and a strategy for the other if they decide to fight. _

_*If Gai sensei had to take one of my ink bottles and thinks it causes my headaches then I will try to avoid using the ink* _

_Liana jumped towards Ino and she started to attack Liana. Sakura joined and they both started to fight each other. Ino kicked Liana aside to the wall underneath where the others were standing. She was in the wall when she felt the major headache again and fell to her knees. _

_"I can do this," __she whispered as she got up and ran towards the girls. _

_Liana threw some punches and they landed a few of their own on her. _

_"I thought you two would be tougher than this," __Liana said as she kicked off of Ino's back and to the center of the arena while they were towards the front. _

_"Really and how so," Ino asked with fists up as was Sakura. _

_"I am sure you two saw Sasuke smile at me on his way out as well as that hug I gave him. I bet you two were dreaming about him hugging one of you," __she said and they were both getting angry. _

_"Yeah, like he would want to go out with someone like you. You would be lucky enough to go out with Lee," Sakura said as something inside __Liana snapped. _

_"Oh, really, how about when Sasuke wanted to kiss me on the way to the exams, what did you think about that," __Liana said and they really got angry. _

_They threw some shuriken at __her. She caught one and hit the other ones with it. _

_"Really, what if he did kiss me," __Liana said. _

_"Sure, like he would, no boy would ever want to go out with you," Sakura said. _

_"Oh, then why does Sasuke want to? He obviously does want to go out with me," __she said and they threw more shuriken. _

_Liana caught one and threw it at the others again but missed one. She jump up ad backwards but then felt her drawing book fall out of her pouch and slide towards the girls opened to the page of a drawing of Sasuke sitting next to the window in class and on the other page of him smiling while she landed on her two feet. _

_"You drew him, who else did you draw," Sakura said as she grabbed the book and flipped through it. _

_"Give that back, that is very personal," __Liana said and saw they were at the page that had a drawing of Sasuke that had writing underneath it saying how she thought he was troubled, stubborn, self-centered and ignorant. _

_"How can you say something like that about him? You are so dead for drawing him and writing such bad comments about him, Sakura truce," Ino asked__ and looked at Sakura. _

_"Truce, let's get her," Sakura said as threw the book off to the side opened to a page of __her crying and bleeding. _

_"You will pay for that," __she said when she saw Sakura was holding a page from her book she ripped out, the drawing of Neji with the comments underneath it._

"Isn't this cute, she loves someone. It says and I quote "Neji in my vision of his great power, he is the most caring person I have ever met-," she said and Liana pulled some ink and threw it at Sakura's mouth.

"Give that back, that is very personal," Liana said and ran towards her.

Ino grabbed the drawing folded it and put it in her ponytail.

"Come and get it," she said.

"Gladly," Liana said as she formed a kunai with the ink and threw it at her ponytail. It sliced cleanly through it with the drawing pinned to the wall.

"You are so dead," she yelled as she threw punches and landed each one of them on her.

Liana took each hit, punched to the wall and her head hit the handle of the kunai in the wall. She slowly stood up and felt blood coming from her head and mouth.

"I have had it with the two of you, Secret Art: Ink Octopi arms jutsu," she said and all of her ink flowed out of their jars and onto the ground. It came up towards her and she formed octopus like arms coming from a circle formed around her like Katara in the Avatar when she is fighting Zuko at Ba Sing Se. She slammed an arm to each of them but they sliced through them spreading ink every which way on the ground forming puddles of ink then jumped towards her, punched her to the ink on the ground while the rest of the ink fell onto the ground and her.

"LIANA, DON'T GIVE UP," she heard Lee yell.

"YEAH, YOU WORKED TO HARD TO GIVE UP," Tenten yelled but she still didn't move.

"LIANA, REMEMBER THE POWER OF YOUTH," Gai sensei yelled but she still didn't get up.

"LIANA, IF YOU LOSE NOW, HOW WILL YOU FACE UP AGAINST YOUR PAST," Neji yelled and her eyes opened wide. _Of course, that is why I became a ninja in the first place, to kill those thugs who killed my family_

She heard the director was about ready to call her out.

"WAIT," she yelled and was on her hands and knees drenched in her ink. "I still didn't get to finish my fight," she said and stumbled up.

"YEAH, LIANA, WAY TO GO," Lee, Tenten and Gai sensei yelled while Neji smiled. She smiled back and looked at the director.

"I am still fighting," she said and he nodded.

Liana focused her attention back on to Ino and Sakura.

"Now, for the two of you," she said and formed weapons of all sorts from the ink on the ground. She was about to attack when she felt a major headache that was even harsher than all the ones before. She could not push aside and collapsed to the ground face up without sending off a weapon at the girls and yelling out in pain.

"LIANA," she heard Neji yell and looked to see Neji running towards her and bent next to her. He picked up her up and held her in his arms.

"N-Neji, I-I am s-sorry for being w-weak," she said and passed out in his arms.

**Neji's POV**

Neji watched as Liana closed her eyes and passed out in his arms.

"Liana," he said and placed his hand on her cheek and faced her head towards him.

He felt there was ink on him but didn't care.

"Liana," he heard the rest of the squad say and were now surrounding the two of them.

"Coming through," he heard a medical ninja say and were now standing next to him.

"Boy, we have to get her out of here," the nin said.

"Alright," he said and placed her on the stretcher.

He held her hand and let go as they took her away from him.

"Liana," he whispered and watched her disappear.

"Neji, we have to get out of the arena so they can continue the match," Gai sensei said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, of course let me get something," he said and walked to where a drawing from her book was pinned to the wall with the ink kunai. He grabbed the drawing and the book on his way up to where everyone else was standing and ignored everyone else, thinking only of Liana.


	15. The Inkatarious Purlasias Virus

_**Medical Nin's POV**_

He and another fellow medical nin were taking Liana Parisian to the hospital after her major collapse at the exams. He looked at her face to see she was going through a lot of pain and was turning pale.

"We will have to hurry, this girl is really hurt," he said and the other nin nodded. They arrived at the hospital and immediately took her into surgery.

"Alright, she collapsed for no reason into her ink. Let's see what is wrong with her," he said as the others placed her in the middle of the room with markings on the floor that allow them to see her internally. They surrounded the marks and activated the jutsu showing there was something purple moving about inside her.

"What is that," another doctor asked.

"I have no idea, we never saw anything like this before," he said and looked at the girl when he noticed the same purple movement in one of the ink bottles around her neck.

"Hang on, that purple stuff is inside her ink," he said as he walked over and took a bottle of the ink.

He walked out of the seal and pulled out a pan tray. He dumped the ink into the pan and noticed purple movement in it.

"There, it is coming from the ink she is battling with and depending on the amount that was all over her body, she might be out for a while. Did the Hyuga who ran through the ink show any symptoms," another nin asked.

"No, it seems this only affects her and no one else," he said.

"I see so what do we do and tell her teammates," another doctor asked.

"What we just found out, meanwhile let's get her to a room," he said and the other doctors wheeled her out of the room.

He walked out of the room to see the head master of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hiashi, what can I do for you," he asked.

"Was that Liana Parisian who was rolled out of the room," he asked.

"Yes, that was," he said.

"What are her symptoms, I heard she collapsed," he said.

"Yes, well we do not know, she has something that none of us has ever seen before. We can't even take it out without killing her. We will have to give her antibiotics to suppress it from doing whatever it is designed to do," he said.

"I can clear that up," a man said that was in the shadows.

"Who are you," you asked.

"Oh, I am the sound Jonin, I saw the whole thing. She has what is called an Inkatarious Purlasias Virus. They are small purple disks that dissolve in liquid, mostly ink, but it is mostly like a cold you get. The person would have major headaches a few times if she smelled the scent in or fought with it as she did today however, if fought with too much will result in what just happened. She will be out for the remainder of the exams," the sound Jonin said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank you for telling us this but why didn't we hear of this before," he asked.

"It was just recently discovered, doctor, you should check on her though and make sure she is alright," he said.

"Yes, well thank you for providing this information," he said and left for Liana.

**Sound Jonin's POV**

He watched as the doctor left for Liana's room.

"So, how do you know the girl," he asked.

"I sort of do my niece Neji does though. I figured I should check on her since he can't because of the exams. He doesn't know I am here," Hiashi said.

"I see, he doesn't like you that much," he asked.

"Not at all but thank you for providing this information for us," he said and left.

He looked down at the floor and noticed there was some ink from Liana with the virus showing then disappeared.

_So, my little virus is working on her after all. Wait until you leave this village behi__nd you my dear_

He left the hospital after seeing she was in a room next to the Lee boy that fought against Gaara.

_You wi__ll be rid of this village soon._

He grinned and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

***Neji's POV***

Neji arrived at the hospital after the second part of the exams was over and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, which room is Liana Parisian in," he asked.

"Oh, room 214 next to Rock Lee's room," the nurse said at the desk.

"Thank you," he said and started to walk to Liana's room. He was walking when Hiashi turned the corner and they walked past each other.

"Neji," he heard him say.

"Yes," he asked as he stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"Your friend has a serious virus, she will be out for the remainder of the exams," he said and his eyes widened but then he continued walking to her room without anymore interruptions. He arrived at her room and walked inside to see she was under the covers in a bed with many wires piercing through her skin and a face mask over her mouth and nose.

"Liana," he said and walked to her side. He looked at her fragile white face to see there were no emotions at all on her face. "I am sorry but I hope you can hear me, Liana. Listen, I really like you too Liana, a lot. Please promise you will wake up for me. Doctors say you would be out for a month maybe even through the exams. I would have liked for you to see me fight Naruto but I guess you can't since it is a month from now but please wake up when you do, send for me and I will come because I love you, Liana and I wish you were awake to hear me say these words," he said and grabbed her hand. "You showed me there is more to life than what I think but I still think that way even with your help. Everyone is destined to meet their fate and be what they are," he said as he held her cold hand in his hand and felt they were as soft as he imagined they would. She no longer smelled of lilies but of the hospital. He fell asleep with his head next to her on the bed while holding her one hand.


	16. Invasion Of The Leaf

** Neji spent his time at the hospital whenever he wasn't training hoping Liana would wake up but she never did. The virus took a great toll on her body. Her body is starting to regain its colors.*

**Neji's POV**

He were sitting next to Liana's bed in the same chair holding her hand hoping she would wake up for him when Gai sensei and Tenten walked in.

"She still didn't wake up," Tenten asked and he nodded.

"Listen, Neji, the exams will begin so...," Gai sensei said.

"I know," Neji said but looked back at Liana.

"Neji, Liana would not want you here feeling sorry for her. She would want you at the exams pursuing your ninja career to become a chunnin," Tenten said.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can Liana," he said and stood up. He kissed her forehead and left with everyone else and looked over at the pile of clothes he bought for her.

** 30 minutes**

**Liana's POV**

Liana felt her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the lighting in the room. She looked over at a chair next to her and saw how close it was to the bed.

"Who was here and sitting s o close to the bed," Liana said when someone came into the room.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Oh, you are finally awake well that will be a relief for Neji. I am doctor Tsuykino," the doctor said.

"Wait, did you say Neji was here," she asked.

"Yes, has been for the past month since you have been out. I swear that boy practically lives her sometimes but he always leaves for training, in fact he just left for the exams thiry minutes ago," he said.

"Can I go, I need to see him fight," she said.

"Sure, your statistics are fine so why not. He bought you some clothes in case you did wake up," he said pointing to the table next to her and looked to see there were some clothes. "Head right out when you are ready," he said and she nodded while he walked out of the room.

Liana got out of bed and walked over to the clothes. She changed into a white long sleeved shirt and black pants with white flat shoes.

"Wow, this is really cute," Liana said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly brushed her hair, left it down and walked out the door. She ran down the hall to the front door when a nurse stopped her.

"Wait, you need your stuff," she said and held out her kunai and shuriken pouch.

"No, I-," Liana started to say but then a part of the wall exploded throwing the nurse and her away and into a wall.

"Second though, I'm going to need it," she said and grabbed the pouches then tied them on.

Liana ran out of the hospital and saw there were sand and sound ninjas attacking the village as well as leaf ninja fighting against them. She found some ink in her pouch and knew they were alright to use. She hooked them around her wrists and neck as she ran and started to fight off the sound and sand ninjas. She saw a giant snake and frog fighting each other off. She ran up the side of the houses and stopped on the roof of a house. She scanned the village and was about to help a woman and her child when someone threw a kunai in front of her. She looked to see it was Kabuto.

"Kabuto," she said and glared at him.

"Liana, I thought you'd be fast asleep," he said and smiled while holding a kunai.

"Like I'll lose to you," she formed some ink and threw it at him.

"But you will Liana," he said and he pulled out a scroll then opened it, had it absorb the ink and the scroll turned to a purple color.

"Wh-What the-," she started to say but then the ink bottles started to erupt out of their bottles on their own and started to form solidify around her, trapping her in them leaving only her head visible.

"Like it, this scroll is used specially against people who use ink. It captures their ink and emits a special wave that affects that ink within a certain distance. You can see what it does," he said as he smirked then walked over to her.

"You bastard," she said but then he took out a needle with purple liquid in it.

"I'm going to give you the same virus I snuck into your ink and flowers I gave you," he smirked even more and held the needle next to her neck.

"It was you....You-," she started to say again but he stunk the needle into her neck and injected the virus into her.

"Don't worry, its only enough to keep you knocked out for a while. You won't go through the whole sickness again," he said and she glared at him then felt her ink start to turn back to liquid and she fell to her side on the roof with her ink all over her.

"...Neji...," Liana said and passed out.

**Kabuto's POV**

Kabuto was ordered to find and retrieve Liana Parisian. He grabbed Liana and tossed her over his right shoulder then ran to the forest. A few hours went by and Orochimaru finally arrives but something was wrong.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you alright," he asked.

"No, the old fool took away the feeling of my arms. Did you get Liana," he asked.

"Yeah, and she is still knocked out just as I promised she would be," Kabuto said and Orochimaru nodded.

"Alright, Sakon, take her to Amachi on Demon Island, he will know what to do with her and tell him I will see him in a few months to check her progress," he said and Sakon nodded and grabbed her.

"Kabuto, I will need your help, everyone lets go, this mission was a failure," Orochimaru said and Sakon left with Liana.

**Sakon's POV**

Sakon took Liana and started to run to the Sea Country. He took a boat to Demon Island and arrived there before night fall. He grabbed her out of the boat and walked through the entry way to the lab.

"Amachi," he said and he stepped out of a room.

"Yes, what do you have there Liana perhaps," he asked.

"Yeah, she is all yours. Lord Orochimaru will be checking back in a few months to see her progress and he hopes it is a success like Isaribi," Sakon said.

"I assure you she will be. I have a special chemical that needs to be tested. A chemical I call Inkshap Shifting. She is already use to ink so I want to see if I can make her be ink as well as human with ink shape shifting abilities. Able to change her appearance even just one characteristic like eye or even hair color," Amachi said as he took Liana and walked into a room filled with containers of certain fluids to keep the experiment contained.

"So, how long will this take," Sakon asked as Amachi took Liana.

"Only a few weeks at the most and a few days at the least," he said and placed her in a giant tank Isaribi used to be in then inserted a tube filled with what looked like ink into a machine connected to the tank. The ink traveled through the water and turned it black with no visual of Liana.

"Alright, as I have said Lord Orochimaru will be back in a few months," Sakon said and left the professor to do his work.


	17. Lonely Neji

**Neji's POV**

Neji was waking up when he felt that something was wrong. He was wide awake then ran out of the room and out the stadium to see there were some damages done to the village.

"What happened...Liana," he said and ran from the stadium to the hospital into her room.

"Darn it, not here," he said and ran to her house thinking she was there. He arrived at her house and saw that Guy sensei and Tenten were at her house as well.

"Tenten, Guy sensei," he said and stopped in front of them.

"Hey, Neji, how is it going," Guy sensei asked.

"Is Liana alright," Neji asked.

"What are you talking about Neji, she is not here, and we thought she was with you. The hospital said she already checked out so we thought maybe you two came here," Tenten said.

"Let's see if she is here then," Neji said and walked into the house and then walked up to her bedroom door that was closed.

"Shouldn't we knock," Tenten asked.

"No, I need to know if she is alright," he said and opened the door to her room.

He walked into her room and saw it was the same as before neat and tidy with no flaws. He noticed there was a book on her desk then a wind blew it open to a drawing of her inside a tank with a man with snake eyes in the background.

"Neji, she is not here," he heard Guy sensei said as Neji were flipping throughout the book. Another drawing was of her covered in ink and dripping off of her body wearing the outfit he bought for her to wear when she woke up at the hospital.

"What are you looking at Neji," Tenten asked and he flipped back to where she was in the tank.

"I know where she is," he said as he heard them walking towards him then looked over his shoulder at the drawing book.

"I think she draws what happens to her in the future, I think she was kidnapped and taken to wherever this tank is," he said and showed the drawing of her covered in ink then flipped to the beginning of the book.


	18. New Liana?

** 10 days, day Sound Four leaves to Leaf Village for Sasuke**

***Amachi's POV***

Amachi watched as the progress on Liana has dramatically increased in a good way since she has been brought to his lab.

"She is the best experiment I have ever had, even better than Isaribi," he said as he walked to her tank to see the ink has melded into her skin completely. He was about to insert a new chemical when she started to wake up for the first time.

***Liana's POV***

Liana woke up to see she had a face mask on and was in a giant tank.

"Wh-Where am I," she asked as she looked around.

"Relax, Liana, you are my new guinea pig and you can thank Kabuto for it," a man that looked like a scientist said and she looked at him with anger in her eyes. She looked down at her skin to see it looked different and more colorful. She swam over towards the glass and touched it then her hand turned to its color. She pulled her hand back and looked at the professor.

"What did you do to me," she asked.

"I gave you something you were born to do, a chemical I personally made and has worked. You are one of my successes, Liana, congratulations," he said.

"You can't do this to me, the leaf village ninja will find me and kill you or even arrest you," she said.

"Yes and they did such a great job protecting you from us," he said and she closed her mouth while clenching her hands into fists.

"Now, that is my girl," he said and she heard a door open.

She looked to see five different people come into the room. She saw four sound ninja she never saw before and Orochimaru himself but he looked different, weaker looking.

"So, how has my girl been," Orochimaru asked.

"She is complete, a complete success, her progress was due to her abilities already with ink. Now she can disguise any part of her anatomy and characteristics. She can also form weapons from her body of any sort," the scientist said.

"Interesting, have you given her the last chemical yet," Orochimaru asked.

"Not yet, I was about to give it to her then she woke up and you all came in," the professor said and inserted something into the machine with a green color to it.

"This will make you follow every order I say you should do, Liana, no matter what it is," Orochimaru said when she were about to say something when you noticed a green like liquid coming towards her and into her body through her eyes and ears.

She felt her mind altering and changing until she felt no more. The water level went down and you went down with it until she reached the bottom of the tank then stood up. She walked over to the glass and looked at Orochimaru while she took the mask off.

"So, Liana, how do you feel," he asked.

"Very well my Lord is there any service I can be of use to," Liana asked.

"Very good, yes, I want you to go with my team the Sound Four and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from the Leaf Village," he said as she walked out of the container.

"That should be easy like a walk in the park," she said as she walked up to him.

"I am beginning to like her already, what all did the chemical do," Orochimaru asked.

"It has wiped her memory clean of anything or anyone in correlation to the leaf village even you killing her parents with Kabuto and Kimimaru. All she will remember is living and being one of us. She also doesn't remember being given the chemicals," Amachi said.

"Very interesting, what else does she know," Sakon asked.

"She knows a majority of jutsus involving her ink and even many others. Liana, shift," Amachi said and she changed her appearance to look like him.

"Does this look good," Liana asked in his voice.

"She can also change her voice, interesting," Tayuya said.

"Yes, she is a true success, shift back and tell us who killed your family," he said and she shifted back to what she originally look like.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara and Itachi Uchiha," she said and Orochimaru smirked.

"She needs a new headband, she can't where that one," Jirobo said pointing at her neck and she looked down to see it was a leaf village headband.

"Why am I wearing this," she asked as she took the headband off.

"You just came back from a mission where you disguised yourself as a leaf ninja in the invasion of Konohagakure," Amachi said and she tossed the headband off to the side while Amachi was holding out a sound ninja headband to her. She took it and wrapped it around her neck and shifted to make herself with blue hair, black eyes, and pale skin. She transfered the ink onto her attire to look like white pants with a white long sleeved shirt and black flat shoes with the headband around her neck.

"Alright, Liana and Sound Four go get Sasuke," Lord Orochimaru said and an image of a boy with raven black hair came into her mind then she shook her head.

"Are you alright," Amachi asked.

"Yes, just a bit of a headache," she said.

"Liana, hurry up or we are leaving you behind," Kidomaru said as they were already out of the lab.

"I'm coming, see ya when we get Sasuke," she said and ran after them. They all ran to the Leaf village and stopped on a hill overlooking the village.

"Well, sure does look like we did a lot of damage," Liana said.

"Especially, you, Liana you did the majority of the damage," Sakon said and she smirked.

"Let's go get him," Jirobo said and she held out her hand while forming a black bird.

"He will track down Sasuke for us, I remember his face so the bird will look for him," she said and set the bird off. The bird looked like any other bird and waited for him to come back.

"We will attack him but not kill and to show how powerful he can become by joining us," Kidomaru said and she nodded. She was looking for the bird when she saw a boy with pale lavender eyes and his hair was in a ponytail stopped her search. His face stirred a bit in her mind and tried to shake it away but it never went away.

_Who are you?_

**Neji's POV**

Neji was still looking for Liana as much as he could and even requested the Hokage if he could search for her however she turned the request down due to the limited number of Jonin and Chunnin to accompany him for the search. He was looking through her drawing book when he felt someone was watching him. He looked up to see there were five figures on a hill in the distance but couldn't see who it was. He activated his Byakugan to see the one figure had the same chakra as Liana.

_Liana, she's here_

He was about to make his way to her when they all disappeared as well as their chakra.

_Darn it_


	19. Orochimaru's Pawn: Liana

**Liana's POV**

Liana and the Sound Four moved to a different spot because the boy with the lavender eyes was making her a bit nervous when his eyes were looking at her.

"Who was that," Jirobo asked as they stopped.

"I have no idea, he just made me nervous and I think he saw us," she said and saw the bird was flying back towards her. She held her hand out, it landed on her hand and if shifted back into her body.

"Where is he," Sakon asked.

"Sitting on a branch in a giant tree after he just finished talking to a Jonin with white hair," she said and the image of the white haired Jonin appeared in her mind along with the image of a man with a black bowl cut hair cut, bushy brows and wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Let's go," Kidomaru said and ran off with everyone else.

"Liana, hurry up," Tayuya said.

"Alright," Liana said and ran after them. She ran ahead of them and led them to the tree where Sasuke was still sitting on a branch.

"I'll talk to him first, I think I know him," she whispered and jumped on the branch in front of him.

"Hello Sasuke," she said as she shifted her hair and face back to its normal feature then back to the disguised.

"Liana, you have been missing for over a week. Where have you been," he asked.

"With Lord Orochimaru, he knows a great deal of jutsus," she said as she shifted her hand to a sword blade and back.

"Orochimaru did this to you, how," he asked and she smirked.

_He is starting to bite_

"I do not know but I know he gave me this amazing power that I can even kill the thugs who ruined my life," she said and his eyes grew wide.

_Now, he is biting_

"Where is he," he asked.

_Got him_

She nodded towards the Sound Four and they surrounded the two of them.

"You're not Lord Orochimaru's only puppet," she said and curse marks spread all over the Sound Four's body then back.

"You won't be able to kill Itachi by growing weak here, come with us and you can become more powerful," she said.

"How do you know about that," Sasuke asked.

"He helped to kill my family and ranted on about how he killed his clan and leaving you alive as he killed my family," she said unaware that the sound four were smirking behind her.

"Alright, I'll come," Sasuke said and she smiled.

"Great, meet us outside the village gates," she said.

"Actually, you will be joining him Liana. To make sure no one knows what he is up to," Sakon said and she turned to face them.

"When were you going to tell me of this," she asked.

"This is our way of telling you, disguise yourself and make sure no one recognizes you. Meet you two later," Kidomaru said and the Sound Four left.

"I certainly didn't see this coming," Liana said as Sasuke stood up.

"You better shift or Neji will spot you," he said and the name brought back an image of the boy with the pale lavender eyes she saw earlier.

"Who is Neji," she asked and kept her hair blue as well as her eyes black.

"You don't remember, you liked the guy and probably kissed him," he said.

"No, I don't, listen I will look around the village for any ways to get out of here without being noticed tonight after I drop you off at your house," Liana said and he nodded. They jumped down from the tree and walked through the village.

"Long time since I invaded this village," she said.

"Invaded, no you lived here. We were in the same class but you were placed on another squad. A squad with Lee, Tenten, Neji and Gai sensei," he said and she remembered some of those people and a drawing she drew of them. All of them smiling and having a good time.

She shook her head to get rid of the drawing in her head but it stayed in her mind.

"What are you talking about? I never was in the same class with you or even lived in this ridiculous village. I have been living with Orochimaru," she said and bumped into someone who had a bowl shaped hair cut, bushy brows, wearing a green jumpsuit and in crutches. She remembered training with him and even protecting him from sound ninjas.

"Hey there cutie, what is your name," the boy asked.

"Lee," she said as she recgonized him.

"No, that is my name, what is yours and how do you know it," he asked.

"Oh, my name is Liana," she said and his eyes grew wide.

"Liana, you couldn't be her. Sorry it's just that I lost a friend whose name was Liana as well, must be a common name," he said.

"Really, how," she asked.

"Well, she was at the hospital but we don't know exactly how she was taken. None of my squad was with her at the time because of the chunnin exams. She has been missing for ten days now, we miss her a lot," Lee said.

"Listen, Liana, meet me tonight at the bench," Sasuke said and left.

"Hey, want to meet some of my friends," he asked.

"Sure, where are they," she asked.

"Just around the corner, follow me," he said and she followed him to see the other people she drew in her mind.

"Tenten, Neji, Gai Sensei, I have someone I want you all to meet," Lee said and the three turned to face her.

"Who is she," Neji asked.

"This is Liana, not your Liana Neji," Lee said as she saw something in his eyes. She felt a bit of a headache and she collapsed to the ground onher knees.

"Liana, you alright," Neji asked as he was next to her.

"Yeah, just a headache," she said and looked up to see there was a familiar look in his eyes. "Have we met before, I feel like I know you from somewhere," she said.

"I don't think so, I would remember you," he said and a book fell out of his pouch and opened to a drawing of a girl that looked like her in a tank with eyes of Orochimaru in the background. She went to touch the book but Neji caught her by the wrist and memories came back of him saving her from a river, carrying her throughout an exam, helped her to stay standing and embracing her in a hug. He looked at her as if he had the same reaction as her.

"Neji, Neji Hyuga," she asked as he grabbed the book.

"Liana Parisian," he said and she felt herself shifting to her true identity without even knowing.

She looked at them to see they had a surprised look on their faces and she looked at Neji. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"It is you but how, I thought you were dead," he said.

"Listen, I don't remember who you or everyone else here so I got to go," she said as she took his hand off of her cheek and started to leave but he caught her wrist.

"Liana, please, can I show you something," he asked and something about his voice made her want to believe him.

"Alright but not too long, I need to meet back up with Sasuke," she said and he led her away from the group.

**Liana's POV**

Liana was now walking next to Neji without him holding her wrist to guide her to wherever he was taking her.

"Where are we going," she asked as they approached a house.

"Your house," he said and he opened the door. She walked into the house first then he walked in behind her and closed the door. Memories came back of her in this house eating and sleeping in the house.

"Follow me to where I wanted to show you," he said and walked down a hallway. She followed behind him and he walked inside a bedroom. She walked in behind him and immediately saw a giant wall covered with a black curtain.

"What is this," she asked.

"It is your past, you showed this to me the first time I came in here," he said and pulled back the curtains to show the many books in various colors. She felt a major headache and collapsed to her knees remembering everything she didn't know but made sense especially when Orochimaru, Kabuto and Kidomaru killing her family instead of Deidara, Kisame and Itachi.

"Liana," she heard Neji say and squatted down next to her. She started to cry and rested her head against his chest.

"Orochimaru is the one who killed my parents and now he has made me a monster," she said and felt Neji wrap his arms around her.

"You are not a monster, Liana, you are still human and I will still love you no matter what," he said and he hugged her harder and placed his hand on her head.

"I love you too Neji, I really do, a lot," she said and pulled back a bit to kiss him. They leaned in and kissed. They pulled back for air and looked at each other. They smiled and kissed again. She pulled back and rested her head against his chest.

"I missed you so much that you would not even know," he said and then she remembered about Sasuke.

She was about to mention Sasuke when suddenly everything around her started to drip around her, losing its color.

"Neji," she said as she looked at him and saw that he was no longer there.

The room was soon replaced by darkness then Orochimaru's eyes appeared then everything shifted back to Amachi's lab and she was still in the tank.

"NO! NEJI!," she yelled and banged against the glass and cried out in pain.

She collapsed to the ground, clutching her eyes and then she looked over to her right and saw Orochimaru, Amachi and Sasuke were standing there watching her.

"Looks like another failed experiment," Orochimaru said while Sasuke remained silent.

"No, she is not. She just needs to be given a stronger medication. The medication however will take as long as your plans for Sasuke. She will be ready by then to be of service to you then," Amachi said.

"Alright, give her the medication however the Leaf ninja are nearby. Hide her then we will come back for her," Orochimaru said and walked away.

"Sasuke," Liana said and looked at him while he looked at her.

Sasuke walked away without saying a word then Liana saw the same green substance from earlier surrounding her.

"This is a stronger dose, you will be asleep for two and a half years. Once you awaken, you will serve Sasuke and Lord Orochimaru," Amachi said as he pushed a button as the medicine was absorbed into her bloodstream.

Her eyes started to close as the tank started to move downward. She watched the top of the tank as the last of the light was slowly closing above her as the floor above the tank moved.

"I'm sorry...Neji...," Liana said as she closed her eyes and the medication took complete affect as she heard the loud annoying voice of Naruto before the floor was completely closed.


End file.
